


Virgin Auction

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Series: Cathouse MAHO-Dou [1]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Lactation, Light Bondage, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Prostitution, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Underage Drinking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For it's opening night, the Cathouse MAHO-Dou holds an auction. The merchandise on display? The Ojamajo's virginities!</p><p>Note: some tags do not apply to the work as a whole. Chapter notes will include chapter-specific warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virgin Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own or have a lisence for Ojamajo Doremi  
> or any of its Characters, places, or items. It is own by Toei Animation,  
> Bandai, and any relevant lisencees. I do not make any profit from the  
> writing of this story.
> 
> You may freely redistribute this work, in whole or in part, as written  
> or altered. All I ask in return is that no copies be placed behind a pay  
> wall and that all redistribution give credit to the original author.
> 
> Content Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction; any similarity  
> to real-life events or persons is purely coincidental. The following is  
> a work of fantasy; if you desire to emulate the acts described, you  
> should consider seeking psychological help especially if the acts in  
> question would be illegal in your jurisdiction.
> 
> The following contains sexual content. If you do not wish to read such  
> material, or it is illegal for you to read such material, you should  
> leave this page or delete this file immediately.
> 
> Author's Note: The following is my first serious attempt at fanfiction,  
> erotic fiction, and creative writing in general. My primary motivation  
> for writing this was a severe lack of erotic fanfiction for Ojamajo Doremi. While I have done additional proofreading to this work since it's original posting on Fanfiction.net, I must still confess to being a less than serious author. What plot is present here serves primarily as a framing mechanism for what would otherwise be a collection of unrelated one-shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ojamajo show off their goods in front of the auction goers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Strip tease, exhibitionism, no actual sex.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 1: Virgin Auction  
Chapter 1: VirginAuction

On a night where the moon is visible, but not smiling, the Ojamajo sneak  
out of their homes, leaving their fairies in their beds so that their  
parents are unaware of their absence. Flying high above the mostly  
slumbering city of Misora, they head towards the MAHO-dou for the Grand  
Opening of an incarnation whose services are much less innocent. For you  
see, Majorika had decided to turn the MAHO-Dou into a brothel, and had  
managed to convince the girls to work as ladies of the night, and had  
even managed to wrangle Dela into to act as manager, for a cut of the  
profits of course.

Not long after arriving, the girls find themselves gathered in a small  
room in the basement of the MAHO-Dou, with a large red curtain lining  
the curved wall that encloses most of the room.

"I still can't believe Majorika talked us into what we are going to be  
doing here." Hazuki says, her voice betraying her nervousness at what  
the night has in store. The others nod in agreement, except for Hana,  
whose naivete leaves her oblivious to the gravity of the situation.

"Yeah, this ain't the kind of business known for attracting good people,  
and especially not with the crowd a bunch of preteens would attract."  
Aiko replies, annoyance evident in her voice.

"But Majorika made it sound like this kind of job is a lot of fun for  
both the customer and the girl providing service." Hana states, her  
cluelessness obvious.

"And our little girl is involved as well." Doremi replies, placing her  
palm to her face.

"At least the set-up for the Grand Opening avoids any possibility of  
added awkwardness due to adoptive mother and daughter working together."  
Momoko chirps in.

"Yeah, but I have to work with my actual flesh-and-blood sister." Poppu  
adds, agitation in her voice.

"I just hope the concealment spells that keep this hidden from those not  
interested in such services are successful at keeping this from the  
media. Last thing I need is the paparazzi plastering headlines of 'Child  
Idol turned child prostitute' all over the tabloids." Onpu comments.

###

On the opposite side of the Curtain, is an auditorium with a crowd of  
roughly 100, mostly men, of various ages, waiting for the festivities to  
begin. The curtain blocks off the audience's view of a stage, with a  
transparent barrier in front of the curtain to prevent the stage from  
being rushed by over-enthusiastic patrons. Just outside of the curved  
barrier is a strip of stage just wide enough for someone to walk.

As the lights in the auditorium dim, Dela appears in a puff of smoke on  
the stage's outer walkway, in a fashion that any non-magical onlooker  
would think her entrance the product of special effects. Instead of her  
usual witch attire, she is wearing a flamboyant suit in the style that  
might be worn by the host of a vodville show.

"Greetings patrons, and welcome to the grand opening of the Cathouse  
MAHO-Dou!" she projects over the crowd while maintaining her usual  
sing-song voice. "We have a special event lined-up for tonight. All of  
our ladies are virgins, and we will be holding an auction to see who  
will have the privilege of plucking their cherries."

A chorus of excitement can be heard from the crowd, but lasts for only a  
moment before Dela continues her presentation.

"Before we get to introducing the lovely young ladies who shall be at a  
lucky someone's service tonight, let me explain some rules." she says  
before going into a list.

"1. You may submit a bid on every girl, but you can only win one."

"2. In accordance with rule 1, if you win two or more, you get your  
first choice, and the others revert to the runner-up." "

3\. What you actually pay will only be 100 yen more than the next highest  
bid." "

4\. The winner will be able to submit a fantasy scenario which their  
chosen girl must play along with."

"5. When submitting the fantasy, you may dictate things including, but  
not limited to: Furnishing of the room, attire of the girl, how you want  
her to behave, and what kind of activities will be performed."

"6. You may be rough with the girls, but they all have the right to have  
you forcibly removed by security if they deem your actions excessively  
forceful."

Finishing her list, Dela continues with the main presentation. "Without  
further ado, let us meet the lovely lolis who shall be entertaining you  
tonight."

With a snap of her fingers, the curtain opens to reveal the Ojamajo  
Lined-up accross the back of the stage. "As I introduce them, each of  
our girls will come forward, give the audience a nice strip tease, and  
tell you a little about themselves. First up, we have a girl who lived  
in America for several years before returning to her native Japan."

Momoko steps forward, and looping her thumbs under her thin suspenders,  
she pulls them forward and outward before letting the thin strips of  
fabric fall. Being too loose to properly hug her hips and without the  
suspenders to defy gravity, her skirt falls down around her ankles,  
revealing yellow boyshort panties with a lemon print. Grabbing her  
orange top by the back of the collar, she pulls it over her head to  
reveal a matching yellow training bra, though it lacks the lemons from  
her underpants.

Crossing her arms below her training bra, as if to hold up the breasts  
she does not have, she introduces herself. "[Hello everyone, I am Momoko  
Asuka, and having spent much of my childhood living in New York, I  
actually know English better than I do Japanese], though I have long  
since learned enough Japanese to thrive in this country." She places her  
right hand on her hip while making a peace sign with her left, giving  
the crowd a wink and a grin.

Continuing to strip, Momoko slips out of her shoes before kicking both  
skirt and footwear aside. Standing on one foot, she pulls off one of her  
long, black socks in a single smooth motion before switching feet to  
remove the other. Reaching behind her, she unclips the clasp of her  
training bra and lets it fall to the ground, revealing budding breasts  
that while not yet a proper A cup, are certaintly not completely flat. 

Now standing only in her lemon-print panties, she decides to be  
agonizingly slow in removing this last bit of fabric. Bringing her hands  
to her waistband, instead of slipping her fingers under the elastic to  
pull them down, she begins to slowly roll the fabric down the side of  
her hips. Once the fabric roll reaches the bottom of the sides of her  
panties, she turns around, showing just the tiniest bit of butt crack.

continueing to roll down the fabric, she slowly reveals her buttocks,  
and once they are about half exposed, she once again faces the audience,  
her mons pubis still covered by yellow cotton. Continueing to tease the  
audience, she rolls down the front of her underwear to reveal just the  
slightest wisp of blonde pubic hair, but stops befor exposing her vulva.

Turning around and bending over to moon the audience, she continues  
rolling to reveal the rest of her buttocks before spreading her legs a  
bit and letting the garment finally fall to her ankles.

Bending over further so she can look at the audience through her legs  
and using her hands to spread her labia, Momoko states to the audience,  
"Just so you know, all of this attention has made my pussy very hungry  
for some cock. I just hope whoever wins my cherry is up to the task of  
satisfying her appetite." Standing up, she looks over her shoulder to  
give the crowd another wink and grin before walking back to the line-up.

"Next up we have a special treat, a 2-for-1 deal with a pair of sisters."

Doremi and Poppu walk forward. Facing each other, Poppu undoes the fly  
to her sister's shorts and Doremi reaches for Poppu's shirt sleeves. As  
the older sister's shorts fall to the floor, she pulls the younger  
sister's shirt over her head. Doremi kneels down, putting her level with  
Poppu. As Poppu unzips the front of Doremi's shirt, Doremi pulls the  
younger girl's skirt to the floor before letting her own shirt fall. Now  
in nothing but simple white panties and their respective footwear,  
Doremi wraps her arms around Poppu before standing, cradling her younger  
sister in her arms.

"I am Harukaze Doremi. I love steak and I am the unluckiest bishoujo in  
the whole world."

"and I am Harukaze Poppu, and despite being the younger sister, I am the  
more reliable sister."

"HEY, they didn't need to know that." Shifting the younger girl such  
that she is pinned with her back against her sister's chest with her  
arms at her sides and her legs slung over the older girl's right arm,  
Doremi reaches for the back of Poppu's waistband and with one quick tug,  
exposes the younger girl's rear and nether regions to the audience.  
Using her left thumb and middle finger to spread her little sister's  
labia, Doremi starts rubbing Poppu's clitoris with her index finger.

Moving as if to whisper in the smaller girl's ear, but speaking loud  
enough for the audience to hear, Doremi taunts Poppu by saying, "I bet  
having this tiny second grader pussy of yours stretched tight over a  
man's cock will knock you down a peg or two."

With a mixture of agitation and arousal on her face, Poppu starts  
struggling against her older sister's grip and succeeds in knocking the  
larger girl off balance, resulting in Doremi landing flat on her back  
and Poppu landing square on her sister's stomach. Before Doremi can  
recover, Poppu discards her panties from around her knees so she can  
straddle Doremi's waist before forcibly removing the older girl's  
panties, nearly ripping them in the process. Using both hands to spread  
Doremi's privates for the audience, Poppu declares, "Onee-chan is the  
one who needs a man to use his cock to teach her some manners, though I  
am sure my own cunny will do a much better job at milking my partner's  
balls."

At this point, the two naked sisters get into a full blown catfight, but  
it only lasts a minute or two before Aiko steps forth to break it up.

Resuming her role as host, Dela states "Since she stepped forth to  
break-up the sisterly squabble, lets continue our introductions with our  
resident Osakan."

As Doremi and Poppu return to the line-up, Aiko unsnaps her jeans and  
lets the heavy garment fall to the floor as she shrugs off her vest,  
which quickly joins it. She likewise makes quick work of removing her  
shirt and panties, no effort at being seductive in the process. Her  
preteen athletic body now plainly on display, she addresses the  
audience, "The name's Senoo Aiko, and I ain't into any mushy stuff." She  
returns to the line-up without another word.

"Okay, our next little lady is someone most of you probably already  
know." Dela states as Onpu walks forward to a chorus of cheers from the  
audience.

Deciding on coyness, Onpu sets down and begins to untie her sneakers as  
if no one is watching. After removing both her shoes and socks, she  
stands and leans forward as she reaches under the sides of her long,  
dress-like t-shirt to pull down her skin-tight purple bike shorts,  
making sure that her shirt always obscures the audience's view.  
Repeating the motion to remove her panties she brings the silky,  
lavender colored bikini-cut out in front of her, a white eighth note  
proudly displayed right above the gusset.

Standing now in nothing but her dress-like shirt and having yet to  
expose any additional flesh beyond her feet and part of her lower thigh,  
Onpu speaks, "For the handful of you who don't know me, I am Segawa  
Onpu, and I would really appreciate it if you went out and bought some  
of my CDs, DVDs, or photobooks. I would be glad to sign autographs for  
any patrons of the Cathouse MAHO-Dou who bring in some of my official  
merchandise. Oh, and before any of you can ask, A bikini is the closest  
you will get to a naked photo of me, and" She twirls around, her shirt  
bellowing up to give the audience a brief 360 view of her jailbait  
supermodel body. "if you want to see more of that, you will either have  
to win the auction or schedule a private session." With a seductive  
swing in her hips, Onpu walks back to the line-up knowing she succeeded  
in leaving the audience wanting more.

"Next up is the most energetic of our girls."

Hana practically runs towards the barrier, nearly smacking into the  
clear material before excitedly introducing herself. "I am Makihatayama  
Hana-chan. Hana-chan doesn't know much about sex, but is looking forward  
to having lots of fun with the guys who visit MAHO-Dou." Pushing her  
scandelously short jean shorts along with her panties to her ankles and  
pulling her shirt up to her collar bone, Hana continues, "Hana-chan  
hopes you all think Hana-chan is super kawaii!"

Hana trys to skip back to the line-up, but trips over the garments still  
around her ankles. After kicking them off, she scurries back to her feet  
and the line-up.

"Last but not least we have the shyest member of our little group." Dela states as Hazuki walks forward slowly, reluctance in every step.

Her glasses fogged over and her voice shaking, Hazuki introduces  
herself, "My name is Fujiwara Hazuki. It is nice to meet you." She  
stands there, a blush on her face, too embarassed to strip for the  
audience. After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, Doremi and Hana  
sneak up behind her. Doremi grabs the waist band of Hazuki's skirt and  
pulls it, along with her panties to the floor as Hana grabs the hem of  
her blouse and pulls it over the bespeckled girl's head. Hazuki lets out  
a scream "KYAAA!" before slumping to the floor, her glasses breaking,  
having fainted from embarassment. As Doremi and Hana carry the  
unconscious girl back to the line-up, the curtain closes.

Dela speaks to the audience once again. "Now that you have met our  
ladies, you will have thirty minutes to submit your bids, with the  
winners determined shortly after bidding closes. The winners should be  
with their chosen girl within the hour.


	2. Harukaze's Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doremi and Poppu roleplay as their client's little sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Yuri, Actual incest between sisters, roleplayed incest between brother and sister, threesome(two females, one male), school uniform fetish, deflowering.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 1: Virgin Auction  
Chapter 2: Harukaze's Incest

In one of the Cathouse MAHO-Dou's changing rooms, we find the Harukaze  
Sisters. Doremi is sitting at a vanity desk wearing nothing but a pair  
of white panties, reading over the scenario requested by the person who  
won the sisters in the auction. Poppu is sitting on a short couch  
against the wall, also in nothing but a pair of panties.

"So Poppu, what do you think of the client's request?" Doremi ask,  
laying the paper she was reading from on the desk.

"For some reason, I was expecting something far less tame." Poppu  
replies, sounding somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was expecting to have some unusual fetish  
play to deal with off the bat." Doremi says, relief also apparent in her  
voice. "Well, I guess we better get into costume."

Doremi walks over to a clothes rack opposite the vanity desk, and after  
searching for a bit, pulls down two hangers holding school uniforms  
inspired by Card Captor Sakura. Doremi hands the smaller of the two  
uniforms to Poppu before removing the shirt from her own hanger and  
hooking the hanger, skirt still attached on the back of the chair she  
was previously sitting in.

The shirt is a black, long-sleeved affair with a sailor-styled collar  
consisting of a white neck tie in front and two triangular tails in  
back. After pulling the shirt on, Doremi unclips the skirt, a simple  
white pleated skirt, from the hanger before stepping into it and pulling  
it up to her waist. After checking that her hair and clothes are  
straight in a full-length mirror leaning against one wall, Doremi turns  
around to see Poppu standing in an identical uniform, looking like a  
miniature version of Doremi except for the different color and style of  
their hair. It is only now that Doremi notices how scandelously short  
the skirts are, barely falling to mid thigh.

"Well, I guess unrealistically short is only to be expected in the case  
of someone with a serafuku fetish." Doremi states before walking over to  
a shoe rack and pulling some knee high socks and black mary janes from  
it, handing a pair to Poppu before putting her own on.

Now fully dressed for their first job as ladies of the night, the two  
sisters leave the changing room en route to where they will meet with  
the client.

###

The Harukaze Sisters are sitting on a couch in what looks like the  
combined living/dining room/kitchen of a small apartment. The entrance  
door opens and in steps a young man, possibly a college student wearing  
a school uniform consisting of black slacks and a matching closed-front  
blazer. He has short, brown hair and a friendly smile on his face.

As the sisters notice his presence, they jump off the couch and run  
towards him, yelling, "Welcome home, Onii-chan!" in unison.

He kneels down to their level, catching both girls in a group hug as  
they reach him, a hand coming to rest on each of their bottoms. "Hello,  
and how is my favorite little sister today?" he asks, grinning from  
ear-to-ear as he greets the girls.

"I am doing good." Doremi replies first.

"Hey, Onii-chan was talking to me, Onee-chan!" Poppu responds angrily to  
Doremi.

"No way, I am obviously the favorite little sister." Doremi retorts  
before an enraged Poppu tackles her and the two get into a full-blown  
catfight.

Grabbing them by the nape of their uniforms, the man separates the two  
girls. before speaking to them sternly, "How many times do I have to  
tell you girls that you are both my favorite little sister and that  
sisters should love each other, not fight?"

Hanging their heads in shame, the sisters respond in unison, "We're  
sorry, Onii-chan."

"That's better." He responds, a friendly tone returning to his voice.  
"Now, how about you show me how much you love each other." As he says  
this, he takes a seat on the couch, while keeping his gaze trained on  
the sisters.

Dropping to her knees, Doremi pulls Poppu into a hug as she catches the  
younger girl's lips in a kiss. Doremi shifts backwards to sit on her  
feet, pulling her sister into her lap as she moves her hands lower to  
fondle the pink-haired girl's panty-clad rump which has become exposed  
from her skirt riding up. Wrapping her legs around Doremi's waist and  
her arms around Doremi's neck, Poppu leans into Doremi's embrace as she  
presses her tongue into the older girl's mouth.

As her mouth is aggressively probed by her little sister's tongue,  
Doremi finds herself leaning back under Poppu's weight, and before long,  
Poppu has her older sister pinned back to the floor. Leaving one hand on  
Poppu's rear end, Doremi moves her other hand to the now exposed crotch  
of her sister's panties, and begins to gently trace the younger girl's  
slit through the soft cotton, causing Poppu to let out a moan as she  
breaks off the kiss.

"It feels sooo goooood when Onee-chan touches me like that!" Poppu  
exclaims, in a voice that makes her sound like she's trying to be cuter  
than she actually is.

"I knew you would like it." Doremi says in response before lifting her  
head to speak directly in her sister's ear, "But I know something you  
will enjoy even more..." she trails off into a whisper only Poppu can  
hear.

Poppu stands, with a foot to either side of her sister's hips. Slowly,  
Doremi trails her hands up the fabric of Poppu's socks before making  
contact with silky smooth skin at Poppu's knees. Continueing up the  
younger girl's creamy thighs, Doremi eventually loops her index fingers  
under the sidebands of Poppu's underwear and pulls them down. When the  
garment reaches her ankles, Poppu steps out of it and Doremi tosses it  
aside. Grabbing the hem of her short skirt at the sides and lifting up  
and out, Poppu makes an about face before squatting down, lining her  
glistening labia up with Doremi's mouth.

Grabbing hold of Poppu's baby-soft buttocks, Doremi gives the pinkette a  
generous lick from clitoris to anus before plunging her tongue into the  
little girl's tight vaginal passage. Feeling her sister's tongue wriggle  
around inside of her, it is not long before Poppu lets her skirt fall  
and collapses forward to lie on top of Doremi.

Not wanting to be accused of being a selfish lover, Poppu grabs at  
Doremi's legs, and with some difficulty manages to pull them up enough  
to pull off Doremi's panties. Her shorter height preventing her from  
reciprocating the cunnilingus she is recieving, Poppu reaches her hands  
towards Doremi's crotch. Rubbing Doremi's clitoris between her right  
thumb and forefinger, she plunges the three middle fingers of her left  
hand into her older sister's pussy and begins thrusting in and out at a  
quick pace.

Being prone to competitiveness, the two sisters silently challenge each  
other to see who can make the other cum first as Doremi positions her  
lips to suck on Poppu's clit and slips a thumb into her little sister's  
vagina.. With both trying to out do the other in giving their partner  
pleasure, it is not long before the sisters experience simultaneous  
orgasm, as both their bodies seize up and their vaginal passages clamp  
down on the digits within them.

After a minute or two of the sisters lying on the floor in afterglow,  
the man speaks from the couch, "That was quite the display of sisterly  
love." As they look up, Doremi and Poppu notice that he has stripped  
down to boxers and a tank top, his school uniform discarded over the arm  
of the couch. They also notice, sticking out of the fly of his boxers,  
his penis stands erect, roughly an inch accross, but a good seven inches  
long. Speaking again, he says, "How about showing your big brother some  
love?"

"Sure thing, Onii-chan!" The two sisters say in unison, almost tripping  
over each other as they scramble to their feet. Not even bothered by the  
fact that they are still bare under their skirts, the two rush over to  
the couch. With Doremi to his left and Poppu to his right, the sisters  
get down on their hands and knees as they sit on the couch, bringing  
themselves eye level with the erection before them.

Each reaching a hand out, Doremi grabs the shaft near the base while  
Poppu grabs it closer to the head. Giving it a light squeeze, the two  
begin to stroke him in unison, to which he lets out a low moan.

After a minute or two of their joint handjob, the two look up and ask in  
unison, "Would you like us to use our mouths?" his only response being a  
nod of the head. Looking into each other's eyes, the two sisters open  
their mouths and place them to either side of the cock between them.  
With their lips almost touching, the two begin moving their heads back  
and forth along his length, never breaking eye contact with the other  
sister. As they do so, they thoroughly massage the erect penis with  
their tongues.

It doesn't take much of this treatment before he exclaims, "I'm gonna  
cum!" At this announcement, Doremi pushes Poppu away and takes the  
entire penis into her mouth, vigorously bobbing her head as she does so.

"No fair, I wanted to taste onii-chan's cum too." Poppu exclaims angrily  
at what she sees as Doremi trying to hog his cum. At the first spurt of  
semen, Doremi pulls back until only the head is within her mouth and  
begins furiously pumping his shaft with her hand. Doremi's cheeks begin  
to bulge as she does her best to take the entire load in her mouth  
without spilling or swallowing any.

As the last drops leave the man's penis, Doremi removes her lips from  
his cock head, making sure to not let any cum escape her mouth. Turning  
to Poppu, she reaches her arms out as if to offer a hug. Realizing what  
Doremi is doing, Poppu opens her mouth wide and wraps her lips around  
her older sister's. Embracing each other and with their lips pressed  
tightly together, Doremi allows the semen she's collected to flood  
Poppu's mouth. After letting the thick, gooey substance flow back and  
forth for a minute or two, thoroughly mixing with their salivas, the two  
sisters begin to swallow, doing their best to share the cum evenly. Once  
their mouths are empty, the two take turns licking any leftover semen  
from the other's lips.

After watching the sisters swap cum, the man speaks up, "You girls have  
some amazing teamwork for not being twins." This complement brings a  
blush to both of the girl's faces. Continuing, he asks, "Hey, Doremi,  
how old are you again?"

"I will be 12 in a little over 2 months." Doremi replies.

"Almost twelve, huh?" He says, a twinkle in his eyes. "I think you might  
be old enough to take your brother's cock up the pussy."

"Really? I finally get to feel onii-chan inside me?" Doremi responds  
excitedly.

"Sure, now come set on your big brother's lap." He says, patting his  
thigh. Standing up, Doremi moves to sit on his lap, coming to rest with  
his still erect penis between her thighs and rubbing against her crotch.  
Placing a hand under each of her knees, he lifts her legs up, completely  
exposing her rear and pussy. Lifting her up, he places his tip at her  
opening, holding her such that letting gravity take over is all it would  
take to tear through her hymen and plunge his cock to her deepest  
depths.

"What are you waiting for, Onii-chan? I want to feel you inside of me."  
Doremi says in a lustful whine.

"Poppu, I want you to get a good look as I take your sister's  
virginity." He says, urging Poppu to kneel between his legs. As the  
younger girl does, she brings herself eye level with her sister's  
soon-to-be deflowered pussy. Seeing that Poppu's attention is on where  
the two will soon be joined, he lets gravity impale Doremi upon his  
penis.

Her hands tightly clenched into fists before her chest, Doremi lets out  
a loud scream as her hymen is mercylessly ripped to shreds. Seeing blood  
trickle from Doremi's pussy, a worried expression crosses Poppu's face.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?" Poppu asks, fear and worry apparent in her  
tone.

"It really hurt when it went in, but now I feel a pleasing warmth  
spreading through my pussy, soothing the pain." Doremi says, her facial  
expression softening from a grimace to one of mild euphoria. "I think I  
am ready for onii-chan to start moving within me." she continues, desire  
evident in her voice.

As he starts to move Doremi up and down upon his shaft, its not long  
before Doremi begins to moan in ecstasy as the last remnants of the pain  
from her shattered hymen fade away.

As Poppu stares intently at the cock that is repeatedly being plunged  
into her sister's most precious place, she cannot resist the temptation  
to taste Doremi's juices. Reaching her tongue out, Poppu laps up  
Doremi's Virgin blood along with the vaginal secretions that gather on  
the penis within her sister. This naturally encourages him to increase  
his pace, and wanting to maximize her sister's pleasure, Poppu does her  
best to swipe her tongue accross the older girl's clitoris as often as  
possible.

Having her womanhood assaulted from within by a penis and from without  
by her sister's tongue, Doremi is soon hit with a strong orgasm, her  
internal walls clenching around the penis within her, and female  
ejaculate soaking Poppu's face. The added tightness from her orgasm  
sends him over the edge, and he makes quick work of filling her womb  
with his seed.

As she comes down from her orgasm, Doremi states in a tired, yet  
satisfied tone, "That was almost better than eating steak..."

Hearing Doremi's comment, Poppu responds, "I knew your obcession with  
steak bordered on being a fetish, but you mean to tell me that with all  
the moaning you did just now, you still rather eat steak?"

Snapping out of her post-orgasmic daze, Doremi retorts, "Hey, you  
shouldn't tease a girl about her love of steak."

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you would take a ride on some random strangers cock  
if they offered you a bit of steak." Poppu responds.

Diffusing the situation before another fight breaks out, he says, "What  
did I say about fighting? Don't make me turn those creamy white bottoms  
of yours a rosy pink."

Understanding the metaphor, the sisters say in Unison, "We're sorry  
Onii-chan, please don't spank our bottoms." As she says this, Poppu  
places her hands protectively over her buttocks, an action Doremi would  
mirror if she could reach them.

"That's more like it." He says in a pleased tone, letting Doremi's legs  
go. As Poppu moves to give her room, Doremi slowly stands, pausing to  
let the semen draining from her to drip on his penis. Once she finishes  
standing, Doremi immediately turns around and drops to her knees, taking  
the penis into her mouth to clean their combined juices from it. Not  
wanting to be left out, Poppu lays down on her back, and moving her head  
between her sister's legs, begins licking the older girl clean.

When clean-up is finished, Poppu pipes-up, "My turn to take a ride on  
onii-chan's cock."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." He says, concern in his voice. "Your  
so much younger and smaller than Doremi; taking my cock into your pussy  
could cause you serious harm."

Pouting, Poppu retorts, "That's not fair, onee-chan got to take a ride  
on onii-chan's cock, but I don't get to?"

Doremi adds, a hint of anger in her voice, "Yeah, it really is unfair  
that only I get to ride onii-chan's cock." softening her tone she  
continues, "Besides, I'd feel guilty if I get to experience such  
pleasure but Poppu doesn't."

Giving him a puppy-dog look, the two sisters say in unison, "Pleeease!"

"Okay, okay, just stop with the sad looking eyes." He says, placing his  
face in his palm. "But, since you insist that I take Poppu's virginity,  
I am putting you in control of Poppu's movement, Doremi. Besides, I am  
not sure I could stop myself if it becomes too painful for Poppu."

Walking up behind Poppu, Doremi wraps her arms around her little sister  
before lowering her right hand to slip under Poppu's skirt. Using a  
finger to tease Poppu's slit, Doremi whispers in the younger girl's ear,  
"Are you ready, Poppu?"

A lustful tone in her voice, Poppu replies, "Yes onee-chan, my pussy  
hungers for onii-chan's cock."

Doremi lowers her hands to grasp Poppppppu's knees before lifting the  
younger girl's legs to expose her virgin pussy. Holding her younger  
sister so that her chin rests on top of Poppu's head, Doremi approaches  
the couch and lines up Poppu's opening with the tip of the penis.

Letting out a lustful moan, Poppu exclaims, "Do it!" At her sister's  
urging, Doremi begins to slowly lower Poppu onto the penis. The head  
slips in with little resistance, but then encounters Poppu's hymen. As  
Doremi applies more pressure, Poppu squeezes her eyes shut and clenches  
her teeth as her hymen starts to stretch painfully.

Noticing tears at the corners of Poppu's eyes, Doremi asks in a  
concerned tone, "Are you okay, Poppu? We can stop if its too much."

Her voice a mixture of pain and determination, Poppu declares, "I'll be  
fine. If onee-chan can take it, then so can I." As she says this, her  
hymen gives way, allowing the penis to plunge all the way to Poppu's  
cervix. At the sudden feeling of fullness, Poppu's eyes snap open and a  
loud gasp escapes her throat.

Looking down, Poppu notices that there is still about 2 inches of cock  
not inside her, and that, unlike Doremi, the penis within her causes a  
small, but noticeable bulge in her lower abdomen. "Sorry my pussy isn't  
deep enough to take your entire length onii-chan." she says somewhat  
sheepishly.

"That's quite alright." He replies reassuringly.

"Okay." Poppu replies before looking up to make eye contact with her  
older sister. "Onee-chan, my pussy has stopped hurting. Could you please  
start moving me up and down on onii-chan's cock?"

"Sure thing, Poppu." Doremi replies as she lifts Poppu almost completely  
off the penis before lowering her again. As Doremi establishes a slow  
yet steady rythem, Poppu begins to moan loudly at the new sensations  
washing over her small body.

Smiling at the reactions Poppu is having to her first cock, Doremi  
brings the younger girls legs together before slipping her left forearm  
under both legs and hugging them tightly, pressing Poppu's knees against  
Poppu's chest and Poppu's back against Doremi's chest.

"What are you doing, onee-chan?" Poppu manages to ask between moans.  
Instead of a vocal response, however, Doremi uses her freed hand to  
pinch the younger girl's clitoris, causing Poppu to let out an ecstatic  
scream.

As Doremi continues tweaking her younger sister's clitoris while moving  
the younger girl up and down on the client's cock, Poppu exclaims, "It  
feels so gooood. Faster! Please go faster!"

Complying with Poppu's request, Doremi increases the pace, and its not  
long before the man exclaims, "I'm gonna cum soon!"

Eyes glazed over and panting heavily, Poppu replies, "Yes onii-chan, cum  
for me. Cum and fill your little sister's womb with your incestuous  
seed." and with those words, he is sent over the edge, erupting within  
Poppu's tight passage, her belly bulging slightly from the semen filling  
her womb.

Not yet satisfied, Poppu starts struggling in Doremi's arms shouting,  
"Let go onee-chan, I want to ride onii-chan like there's no tomorrow."  
As Doremi releases Poppu, the younger girl shifts her body so she is  
straddling the man's waist, the penis still within her and preventing  
any semen from leaking out. Not caring about his refractory period, she  
begins moving her hips up and down at an incredible pace, doing her best  
to take an extra millimeter or two within her with each downward thrust.

"I love onii-chan's cock, it makes my pussy feel soooo gooood." Poppu  
says, sounding like a sex-crazed nympho. "My pussy wants to milk every  
last drop of onii-chan's cum and swallow it all!"

Feeling left out, but not seeing anyway to join them, Doremi sits on the  
floor and brings her knees up to chest height. Moving her left hand  
between her legs, she starts rubbing her own clitoris as her other hand  
snakes its way around her thigh to plunge its digits into her vagina. As  
the older girl masturbates, she stares mesmerized at her sister's cute  
little butt and the penis that is repeatedly filling the younger girl's  
most precious hole.

A few minutes later, the cacophony of their combined moans reaches a  
crescendo as the three reach a simultaneous climax. He grabs Poppu's  
hips and forces her down one last time, finally burying his full length  
within her depths as his cock erupts again, this time with semen oozing  
out around his cock despite how tightly her pussy is squeezing it.  
Meanwhile, Doremi arches her back before collapsing on to the floor, her  
body sprawled out.

Exhausted from their first sexual experience, both sisters fall aslleep,  
Doremi still sprawled out on the floor, Poppu leaned against the man's  
chest. Doing his best not to wake her, he lays Poppu on the couch, and  
keeping her rear elevated, pulls out of her before propping her legs  
over one of the couch's armrests. He then picks up Doremi and lays her  
on the couch, her head next to Poppu's and her feet towards the opposite  
armrest. Giving both of the girls a kiss on the forehead, he gathers up  
his clothes and leaves them to their rest.


	3. Hazuki's Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki pretends to be her middle-aged client's daughter as they bathe together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Roleplayed Incest between   
> Father and Daughter, Bathing, swimsuit fetish, impregnation fantasy,   
> deflowering, overly technical dialogue.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 1: Virgin Auction  
Chapter 3: Hazuki's Bath Time

In one of the MAHO-Dou's changing rooms, we find Hazuki setting at a   
vanity desk wearing nothing but a pair of plain white panties As she   
lowers a piece of paper she was just reading from her face, a deep blush   
visible on her cheeks, her glasses fogged over.

'As if being involved in this kind of business wasn't embarassing   
enough,, my client wants me to act out such a perverted scenario.' the   
young lady thinks to herself being by far the most uncomfortable of the   
girls regarding Majorika's decision to open a brothel. 'At least he   
doesn't outright ask to insemenate me.'

Standing up, Hazuki removes her panties before walking over to the rack   
of clothes. After a brief search, she pulls down a hanger holding a   
replica of the Misora First Elementary school swimsuit. Removing the   
garment from the hanger, she steps into it before pulling it up and   
slipping her arms through the armholes. The brunette adjusts the fabric   
while looking at her reflection in a full-length mirror to ensure the   
suit is covering everything it is supposed to cover.

'I hope the client is okay with this because walking the halls with only   
a towel wrapped about my torso would be far to embarassing.' Hazuki   
thinks to herself as she leaves the changing room.

###

The scene shifts to what could pass for a private room in a Japanese   
bathhouse. The walls are covered in ceramic tiles with smaller tiles   
covering the floor, a rough texture allowing for traction even when wet.   
To one side, a large bathtub sits, already filled with crystal clear   
water, hot enough to put off visible steam. Outside the tub, sitting on   
a short plastic stool, is a large, middle-aged man naked except for a   
large white towel wrapped around his waist, and who is already starting   
to go bald.

The silhouette of a young girl can be seen approaching the frosted glass   
door that sits opposite the man. The door opens, and Hazuki steps into   
the room, still in her swimsuit and closes the door behind her.

Seeing the young lady timidly approach him, the man speaks, "There's my   
babygirl! I was beginning to think you weren't going to join your papa   
for bathtime." As he finishes speaking, he motions for Hazuki to sit on   
an empty stool in front of him.

With more than a bit of nervousness in her voice, she responds,   
"Greetings, Otou-san." as she takes her seat, placing her back to the   
man.

Placing massive hands, his arms almost as big around as the petite   
girl's torso, on Hazuki's shoulders, the man says, "No need for my   
babygirl to be so polite or shy around her papa." With this, he pulls   
the swimsuit off of Hazuki's shoulders and brings it to lay bunched up   
around her waist.

Her face going crimson at being so exposed, Hazuki says, "Isn't it a bit   
inappropriate for a father to still be bathing with his daughter when   
she is almost a teenager?" As she says this, she tilts her head back to   
make eye contact.

Squeezing a liberal amount of body wash into his palms, he begins   
massaging the soap into Hazuki's skin, starting with her shoulders and   
working down her back as he says, "Nothing wrong with a father and   
daughter enjoying some quality time together." Despite her reservations   
about the situation, Hazuki can't help but relax at the pleasant   
fragrance from the bodywash and the strong yet gentle motions being used   
to apply it. Before she knows it, he has finished her back, worked his   
way up her abdomen and is now massaging her budding breasts, the tiny   
nubs that are her erect nipples lightly pinched between his thumbs and   
forefingers.

Hazuki open's her mouth to protest, but her voice betrays her as she   
utters, "That feels good, otou-san." Pleased that she is enjoying   
herself, the man abandon's her chest and begins to wash her arms, his   
hands wrapping completely around the slender appendages.

Finished with her upper body, the man reaches for the swimsuit bunched   
about Hazuki's waist. He effortlessly lifts the petite girl's small butt   
off of the stool and leaning her backwards against his chest, pulls the   
garment from under her and pulls it down her legs, lifting the limbs in   
the process. As the fabric comes free from her feet, he grabs her feet   
before they can fall.

Lowering her rear back to the stool, he begins massaging the body wash   
into her feat, causing her to let out a giggle as she says, "That   
tickles, Otou-san." After ensuring that soap has gotten in-between each   
of her tiny toes, he begins working his way up her legs.

Finishing with her thighs, he lowers her legs so her feet are flat on   
the tiled floor before lifting her off her seat to wash her cute little   
bottom. Once that is done, he prepares to wash between her legs. He   
wraps his left arm around Hazuki just below her budding breasts to   
prevent the petite girl's soapy body from slipping about and possibly   
causing injury to the young beauty. Hazuki relaxes into the embrace,   
allowing her own arms to rest on the much larger arm encircling her.

With his free hand, the man pushes Hazuki's knees to the sides,   
spreading her thighs as wide as is comfortable for the young lady. Her   
privates fully exposed, Hazuki's face lights up with a renewed blush.   
Moving his hand to where the girl's thighs meet, he begins to gently   
caress her vulva, eliciting a series of soft moans from the girl's   
throat. He gradually increases the pace and pressure of his caresses as   
he uses his index and ring fingers to slightly spread her labia and   
begins running the tip of his middle finger along her slit. Hazuki's   
moans increase in volume as the treatment she recieves grows in   
intensity with a sharp gasp escaping her throat whenever his fingertip   
grazes her clitoris or prods at her vaginal opening.

Nearing the first orgasm of her young life, Hazuki's entire body   
instinctually tenses up, her teeth clenching and her fingernails digging   
into the arm that prevents her from thrashing about at the sensory   
overload the experience is causing the young lady. As her orgasm crashes   
into her senses, she lets out a scream of pleasure while drenching the   
hand between her legs in a stream of female ejaculate. As her climax   
fades and afterglow overtakes her, her entire body goes limp and her   
consciousness fades into sleep, the petite girl exhausted from the   
experience.

###

When Hazuki comes to, she finds herself cradled in the arms of the man,   
her entire body still slick from the body wash. Noticing that she's   
awake, the man speaks, "How is my babygirl feeling?"

A blush returning to her face, Hazuki replies quietly, "I am fine,   
Otou-san. I was just a bit overwhelmed since I have never been touched   
like that before, much less had an orgasm."

A smile on his face, he responds, "Now that I have finished washing you,   
is my babygirl ready to wash her papa?"

Her blush deepening, Hazuki replies simply, "Yes, Otou-san." With this,   
he sets her on her feet, pulling his arms away only when he is sure she   
is stable standing on her own legs. Wanting to minimize her risk of   
slipping, she wipes any access body wash on the soles of her feet on to   
the textured tiled floor before walking behind the man. Once in   
position, she leans against the man's back as he hunches forward and   
begins rubbing her soapy chest and stomach against his back making both   
up-and-down and side-to-side motions to try and spread the body wash   
accross all of the man's broad backside. As she does so, she can't help   
but notice the pleasant sensation this causes in her tiny nipples.

When she has finished with his back, she motions for him to lean   
backwards as she walks around to repeat the process with his front. The   
towel obstructing her path to pressing herself against his chest is soon   
pulled away and tossed accross the room as she gets her first glimpse of   
his penis. Her eyes widen as she stares at the male organ before her,   
estimating it to be at least 12 inches in length and almost as big   
around as her thigh. Her emotions a mixture of awe and intimidation, she   
thinks to herself, 'There is no way a penis that massive will fit inside   
my vagina, yet I have an inexplicable desire to be penetrated by it.'   
Pushing her own thoughts aside, she says, "Otou-san appears to be quite   
well-endowed."

Letting out a chuckle, the man replies, "Yeah, your papa's cock is quite   
big. Your mama has even joked that childbirth was a cakewalk compared to   
being deflowered by this monster."

Her face painted crimson, Hazuki responds, "I do not think it is   
appropriate for a father to speak like that to his daughter."

"Hey, you are the one who commented on your papa having a big dick." he   
replies, the mirth not leaving his voice.

Not being able to object further, Hazuki prepares to wash his front.   
Deciding that the soap film on her own front has become too thin, she   
presses her back against his stomach and placing her hands on his thighs   
for support, sinks down until her butt is resting just above where his   
penis joins his abdomen and her vulva is in contact with the upper   
surface of his shaft, the erection sticking up between her thighs.

Pressing her thighs together, Hazuki pushes up with her arms, rubbing   
her soapy back against the man's stomach with the large penis being   
stroked by her thighs. Her movements occasionally cause her clitoris to   
be grazed by the member sandwiched between her calves, and its not long   
before the sensations have her ignoring spreading body wash on the man's   
front in favor of grinding her crotch against the engorged male organ.

Shifting to her legs to push her up, she wraps her small hands around   
the member barely able to interleave her fingers together due to its   
girth. Deciding that jacking him off won't work well with such small   
hands, she grips the penis by its head to hold it against her as she   
increases the pace of her grinding. As she does so, she begins massaging   
the head with her thumbs and squeezes her thighs together as tightly as   
she can.

After a minute or two of Hazuki's treatment, the man exclaims, "My   
babygirl is going to make me cum!" Not wanting to be sprayed with semen,   
Hazuki points the penis away from her body, but doesn't slow her pace,   
enjoying the sensations of the penis rubbing against her clitoris and   
vaginal opening.

A few seconds later, Hazuki lets out a pleasured scream as another   
orgasm rocks the petite girl's body. At the same time, the man wraps his   
thick arms around the small girl's torso as a powerful stream of semen   
shoots from his tip to splatter on the floor halfway between the two and   
the door. Coming down from the high of orgasm, Hazuki slumps against his   
torso as her arms go limp and she loses her grip on his glans.

When the bespeckled girl regains her faculties, she realizes that the   
penis she is straddling has not softened in the least. With clouded   
lenses and a blush she hopes is hidden from the man holding her, Hazuki   
thinks 'I don't care that it will never fit, I want that penis inside   
me.' Nudging his arms, Hazuki prompts the man to release her from his   
embrace. Rising to her feet and spreading her legs shoulder width apart,   
she grabs the head of his penis and brings it to her soaked crotch.   
Lining up his thick tip with her tiny opening, she asks "Does Otou-san   
want to insert his penis into my vagina?"

Ignoring her continued use of overly technical speech, he replies, "I   
would love to deflower my babygirl, but I think I should prepare you a   
bit more before trying." Before she can ask for clarification, he has   
risen to his feet and lifted the petite girl into a princess hold.   
Dropping to his knees, he lays Hazuki accross the stools, positioning   
one under her shoulder blades and the other under her buttocks. Placing   
one hand under her head to prevent neck strain, he begins to gently   
caress her torso, still slick from the body wash, with the other.

Wanting to be touched down there, Hazuki places her feet flat on the   
floor and spreads her knees as wide as she can, hoping she won't have to   
vocalize her desire. Catching her hint, he moves his hand between her   
thighs and uses his index and ring fingers to spread her labia before   
running the tip of his middle finger up and down her slit. This causes   
Hazuki to moan loudly and he takes the opportunity to capture her lips   
in a kiss and slip his tongue into the girl's mouth.

As he continues his ministrations, his middle finger occasionally halts   
in its journey up and down her sex to rub her clitoris or prod her   
vaginal opening causing the young girl to wriggle beneath him and buck   
her hips against his hand. All the while, his tongue is engaged in a   
wrestling match with hers and he swallows every moan that escapes her   
throat. Before long, she is once again brought to the precipice of   
pleasure and again sent careening over the edge as her every muscle   
seizes up momentarily before her entire body goes limp.

After swallowing her orgasmic scream, he releases her mouth to let her   
catch her breath, but before she can fully recover from her most recent   
orgasm, he is pressing the tip of his middle finger into her vagina. Her   
eyes widen in a mixture of excitement and fear as she feels the opening   
of her love tunnnel stretch to accommodate the intruding digit. The   
first joint of his finger is not yet within her when he encounters a   
barrier. She lets out a sharp gasp as she realizes that he is pressing   
against her hymen, but represses the urge to plead for him to go no   
further.

Sensing her anxiety, he says soothingly, "Papa is about to push his   
finger through his babygirl's hymen. It will most likely hurt, but Papa   
will be as gentle as possible. Please let papa know if its too much for   
his babygirl to take."

Knowing that he probably won't try to penetrate her with the piece of   
flesh she desires if she fails to accommodate his finger, she gives him   
a determined nod, fearful that her voice will betray her. Taking this as   
a sign to continue, he begins to slowly apply pressure to her virgin   
barrier. Her hymen stretches enough to allow him to sink his finger to   
the first joint without causing her any pain.

He looks at her before continueing and asks, "The whole first segment is   
in, how does my babygirl feel?"

Feeling more confident hearing this, she responds, "It doesn't hurt at   
all, please continue Otou-san." As he begins to push the middle segment   
of his finger into her, the stretching in her hymen begins to send jolts   
of pain up her spine, but instead of regretting her request for him to   
continue, she clenches her fists in determination as she does her best   
to relax her clenched vaginal muscles. As the tension in her hymen   
builds, so does her pain, but her womanly instincts tell her to endure.   
She clasps her hands together accross her chest, squeezes her eyes shut   
to hold back the tears, and bites down on her lower lip to avoid   
screaming. Just when she thinks she can't take anymore, her hymen gives   
way, the sudden lack of resistence allowing his finger to sink pass the   
second joint and all the way to the knuckle as one last, sharp pain   
shoots up Hazuki's spine before being replaced by a dull ache in her   
loins. Her endurance exhausted, Hazuki lets out a scream as the pain of   
her hymen ripping crashes into her brain.

Freezing at her scream, he asks worriedly, "Is my babygirl okay?"

With tears streaming from her eyes, she replies weakly, "It really hurt   
when you ruptured my hymen, but now the pain is gone."

Beginning to pull his finger from her depths, he asks, "Do you want to   
stop?"

"NO!" she yells, grabbing hold of his arm best she can trying to prevent   
him from removing his finger. Regaining her composure, she continues,   
"The pain is gone and it feels pleasant to have your finger within me.   
Besides, it would be quite rude for a gentleman to rupture a lady's   
hymen without properly taking her virginity."

"Are you sure about this?" he responds kurtly.

"Yes, Otou-san. You may only remove your finger if you intend to finish   
taking my virginity and making me into a proper woman." She responds,   
her tone confident yet elegant.

Pulling his finger the rest of the way out, showing it to be smeared   
with Hazuki's virgin blood, he replies, "Then I think Papa will do the   
gentlemanly thing and not make his babygirl wait any longer for what she   
wants."

Removing the hand that was supporting Hazuki's head, he grabs something   
off the shelf where the body wash is kept. As he moves between her legs,   
Hazuki lifts her upper body, resting her elbows on the stool that was   
supporting her shoulders in order to get a good look at the impending   
penetration.

Kneeling between Hazuki's legs with his foot long erection pointed   
straight at her, he reveals the object in his hands to be an unopened   
condom. As he tears open the foil package he says, "I wouldn't want to   
put a baby in my babygirl's belly, at least not at such a young age."

Blushing, Hazuki responds, "How considerate of Otou-san."

Placing the piece of latex over his urethral opening, he rolls it down   
his length as he speaks, "The lubricant on this condom is supposed to   
help a girl's internal muscles relax and relieve pain associated with   
being over stretched. There advertised as being perfect for helping big   
cocks get into tiny pussies."

Her blush deepening, Hazuki replies, "Stop saying such embarrassing   
things and make your daughter into a proper woman, Otou-san."

Tossing her legs over his forearms, he lets out a hearty laugh before   
saying, "As my babygirl commands." Placing both thumbs against her   
vulva, he spreads her labia as far as he can, exposing her small vaginal   
opening to the world. Lining up the head of his penis, he begins to push   
inward.

As the cock head slips into her womanhood, Hazuki lets out a sharp gasp.   
Pausing in his advance, the man asks, "Does it hurt?"

With tears of joy in her eyes and an undertone of lust in her voice,   
Hazuki replies "Not at all. In fact, its stretching me quite pleasantly,   
please continue."

Needing no further prompting, he grabs her hips and lifts her off the   
stool for a better angle before thrusting forward. He only manages to   
get half his length within her before he bottoms out, the tip of the   
condom pressed tightly between his cockhead and her cervix.

As a feeling of warmth and extreme fullness spreads through the petite   
girl's body, Hazuki looks down to where they are joined. Noticing a   
prominent bulge due to his girth, Hazuki traces her fingers along the   
outline of his penis before stating, "I can't believe something so   
massive could fit inside such a petite body, much less feel so pleasant.   
Now, Otou-san, please show me the pleasures of womanhood, please make   
love to me!"

Placing one hand under her rear and the other behind her head, he leans   
down and whispers, "As my babygirl desires." before capturing her lips   
in a passionate kiss. In response, the young girl wraps her arms around   
his neck and does her best to do likewise with her legs around his   
waist.

Maintaining the embrace, he shifts position so he is setting, legs   
crossed, on the tiled floor with Hazuki suspended above his lap.   
Breaking the kiss, he asks, "Does my babygirl want to take control, or   
does she want Papa to?"

In a near whisper, Hazuki responds, "Make love to me as you see fit."   
Letting the petite girl relax against his chest, he places both hands to   
her rear and lifts her almost completely off his penis before gently   
lowering her again. As the petite girl lays against him, eyes closed in   
bliss, she begins to mewl softly at the feeling of having extreme   
fullness slowly replaced by abject emptiness only to be filled once   
again.

Pleased at the sounds she is making, he slowly increases the pace,   
making her moan more loudly. Eventually, he reaches a fevered pitch,   
Hazuki's pleasured screams coming almost continuously as she looses the   
ability to distinguish between the feeling of being full and that of   
being empty. The petite girl finds herself gripping tightly to his   
collar bone and burying her heels in his sides as if holding on for dear   
life. All the while, he makes sure not to force any more of his length   
into her beyond that initial six inches.

Hearing her raptured screams of ecstasy reaching a crescendo, he senses   
her approaching orgasm and redoubles his efforts. Hazuki tries to say   
something, but her words are completely incoherent. With one final   
thrust, he sends her over the edge, burying his cockhead right next to   
her cervix. As her most powerful orgasm yet washes over her, overloading   
her every nerve, she arches her back and throws her head back, digging   
her fingernails into his collar almost painfully and letting out the   
loudest scream yet.

Meanwhile, Hazuki's vaginal muscles are sent into convulsions, squeezing   
and massageing the penis they are so tightly wrapped around. This sends   
him over the edge as copious amounts of semen begin leaking from his   
tip. The condom prevents his seed from shooting upward to flood her   
womb, but at the same time, the tightness of her internal walls prevents   
it from pooling at the condom's tip, forcing it to flow down his length.   
A layer of white can be seen forming under the translucent latex as   
semen flows to the part of the penis not within the petite girl.

When she finally comes down from her orgasm, Hazuki collapses against   
her lover's chest. His own orgasm concluded, he slowly lifts her off his   
manhood and gently lays the spent girl on the tiled floor. After   
carefully removing and disposing of the condom and cleaning any leftover   
cum away with a washcloth, he lifts Hazuki in a princess hold as he   
stands. Stepping into the large bathtub, he sits down before gently   
lowering Hazuki into the water, making sure to keep her head above the   
surface.

While a bit hotter than she would like, Hazuki finds the water now   
surrounding her to be both relaxing and reinvigorating. As her faculties   
return to her, she feels an emptiness between her legs that screams to   
be filled. Though she knows she has already fulfilled her client's   
request, she can't help wanting another ride on his penis. Speaking   
coherently for the first time since surrendering control to him, she   
says, "That was incredible Otou-san." Shifting her position to press her   
back against his chest, she rubs the tip of his still hard member   
against her vulva before continueing, "I would love to have intercourse   
with Otou-san again."

As she tries to impale herself on his penis, he grabs her waist and   
lifts her away. "Sorry, babygirl, but I only had the one condom, and I   
wouldn't want to put a bun in such a young girl's oven."

Knowing the Magical Stage used to create the Cathouse MAHO-Dou protects   
all of the Ojamajo, herself included, from pregnancies, and feeling   
herself get more aroused at the idea of acting out an impregnation   
fantasy, Hazuki continues in a pleading tone, "As long as it is with   
Otou-san, I don't mind if I get pregnant. Besides, my vagina feels so   
empty without your penis."

Feeling his cock twitch, but not wanting to give in to her whims so   
easily, he replies, "Maybe if you can drop the overly formal talk and   
beg me cutely."

Blushing, Hazuki turns around, partly floating on the surface of the   
water, her crotch facing the man as she says, "Otou-san, my pussy is   
very lonely without your cock. Won't you please give it some company?"

A slight frown on his face, the man respondes, "Not cute enough, you   
sound more like a grown woman than a grade schooler."

Blushing more deeply, Hazuki stands up, turns her back to the man, and   
bends over, her hair falling into the water that is mere inches from her   
face and giving the man a good look at her cute little rump. Using her   
fingers to spread her labia and putting on the cutest voice she can   
muster, she says even taking a page from Hana's book, "Please Papa,   
Hazuki-chan's cute little cunny wants a nice gooey creampie from Papa's   
nice big cock." As she says this, she thinks to herself, 'Its so   
humiliating to speak in such a vulgar manner, but it is actually making   
my already unbearable arousal worse.'

Nearly busting a nut at the sight and sound Hazuki is producing and with   
a smile on his face, the man says, "That's more like it. I hope you can   
keep up such little girl dirty talk while riding your Papa's cock.   
However, you have to do all the work this time."

Feeling a bit more comfortable with the act of suppressing her proper   
lady mannerisms, Hazuki exclaims happily, "Yay! I get to take another   
ride on Papa's cock." As she says this, she sits down, impaling herself   
on his penis, taking the first six inches in one smooth motion before   
placing all of her weight over her crotch, forcing another inch into her   
depths. She starts moving, lifting herself slightly before dropping back   
down, trying to get more of the massive organ within her with every   
downward stroke.

Really getting into character, Hazuki whines cutely, "Please Papa,   
Hazuki-chan wants all of Papa's collossal cock in her cute, cozy cunny."   
Almost cumming at her words and being unable to resist the pleas of such   
a cute girl, the man grabs her hips and pulls down, slowly forcing the   
rest of his length into her tight depths.

The girl wriths in pleasure at the increase sense of fullness as eight   
inches enter her soon to be followed by the ninth. As the tenth inch   
enters her love tunnel, Hazuki feels her cervix start to spread open   
from the increasing pressure, grateful her pain receptors within her   
vagina are still numb from the effects of the lubricant on the condom.

Looking down at where they are joined, the man notices that only a   
couple of inches of penis separate the two before speaking, "I am   
amazed, my babygirl might actually be able to take all of Papa's cock in   
her cozy little cunny." Hazuki blushes at the compliment, but she cannot   
enjoy the praise for long as with one last thrust, he finally hilts   
himself within her, his cock head fully entering her uterus as her   
cervix forms a tight seal around the collar of his member.

Moaning in pleasure as a small orgasm rock's the petite girl's body,   
Hazuki speaks, "So full! Hazuki-chan feels so full! I even think Papa's   
cock head popped into Hazuki-chan's fertile womb."

Getting into the impregnation fantasy himself and thankful the Cathouse   
MAHO-Dou guarantees all its girls to be on birth control and the clients   
protection from paternity suits, he whispers in her ear, "All the better   
for flooding my babygirl's belly with my baby making seed." Feeling a   
new torrent of her love juices drenching his cock at his words, he wraps   
his arms around the girl's small frame, pinning her arms to her sides   
and pressing her knees against her budding breasts as he loops one arm   
under her slim legs.

Nervousness creeping into her voice, Hazuki asks, "What is Papa doing?"

Tenderness in his voice, he replies, "Before I put a baby in my   
babygirl's belly, I am going to show her the full pleasure of a woman   
taking the first step on the road to motherhood." Before she can utter a   
reply, his free hand pinches her clitoris between his thumb and   
forefinger, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine as he begins to lift   
her off his member only to impale her with its full length once again.

As she adjusts to the barrage of pleasure he is assaulting her nerves   
with, she can only utter phrases of encouragement such as, "Put a baby   
in my belly!", "creampie my cozy cunny!", and "Please Papa, please make   
me pregnant!" All the while, she can feel that only about half of his   
length is being pulled from her with the cock head remaining firmly   
buried in her womb, her stretched vagina contracting to allow his   
outstrokes.

Before long, the two are once again on the verge as he slams her down on   
his member one last time, her strongest orgasm yet tearing through her   
body as a fountain of semen erupts within her womb.

With nowhere to escape, the load of cum causes the petite girl's womb to   
balloon slightly as she speaks, "I can feel Papa's cum flooding   
Hazuki-chan's womb. Hazuki-chan hopes her flat as a board belly balloons   
up as big as a beachball with Papa's babies and Hazuki-chan hopes her   
budding breasts bloat up with buckets of breastmilk for both our babies   
and Papa to enjoy."

Hugging her closely, he replies, "Yes, my babygirl would look quite   
beautiful with a beachball belly filled with my babies and breasts laden   
with buckets of breastmilk. I hope my babygirl gives me a baby girl at   
least half as cute as her mama, or better yet, twin girls."

Feeling herself get wet again at the idea, Hazuki replies, "Hazuki-chan   
would like that. Now that I think about it, since you are my Papa and   
the Papa of the new life hopefully growing within Hazuki-chan's womb, my   
daughters will also be my sisters and you will be both their Papa and   
their Grand Papa."

Noticing the new juices drenching his cock, he responds, "That's right.   
My babygirl seems to be getting wet again, do you want another load of   
Papa's seed to make sure a baby grows in your belly?"

Letting out a loud yawn, the girl says sleepily, "That's okay, Papa.   
Hazuki-chan is tired and just wants to relax in Papa's arms." With that,   
she lays her head against his chest and closing her eyes, drifts off to   
sleep as the warm water continues to relaxe her muscles and his grip   
keeps her from slipping under.

###

When Hazuki wakes up, she finds herself laying on the now dry tiled   
floor, her hair and skin fully dried and her hair up in its usual style,   
with nothing but a large, pastel orange towel wrapped tightly around her   
small frame to cover her nakedness. Looking around, she sees that the   
man has left, the tub has been drained, and any other fabric she could   
use for covering has been removed from the room.

'He must have dried me off and cleaned-up while I slept.' she thinks to   
herself. 'For a man who would have intercourse with someone young enough   
to be his daughter, possibly grand daughter, he was actually quite nice.   
Almost makes me wish there wasn't magic in place to prevent his semen   
from containing any sperm. Maybe this kind of work isn't so bad.'

Standing up, making sure to keep the towel wrapped around her, she lets   
out an exasperated sigh, 'i do wish he had left me something to wear   
other than a towel. Oh well, if I can survive pretending the man I gave   
my virginity to is my father and talking dirty with speech patterns like   
Hana's, I guess I can handle walking down a hallway in nothing but a   
towel.'

With that, Hazuki leaves the room, gripping the towel tightly so it   
doesn't hit the floor.  
Copyright Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from the writing   
of this story. You may freely redistribute this work.

Content Disclaimer: This is a fictional work of fantasy containing   
sexual content.

Please see full disclaimers at top of Chapter 1.

Content warnings specific to this chapter: Roleplayed Incest between   
Father and Daughter, Bathing, swimsuit fetish, impregnation fantasy,   
deflowering, overly technical dialogue.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 3: Hazuki's Bath Time

In one of the MAHO-Dou's changing rooms, we find Hazuki setting at a   
vanity desk wearing nothing but a pair of plain white panties As she   
lowers a piece of paper she was just reading from her face, a deep blush   
visible on her cheeks, her glasses fogged over.

'As if being involved in this kind of business wasn't embarassing   
enough,, my client wants me to act out such a perverted scenario.' the   
young lady thinks to herself being by far the most uncomfortable of the   
girls regarding Majorika's decision to open a brothel. 'At least he   
doesn't outright ask to insemenate me.'

Standing up, Hazuki removes her panties before walking over to the rack   
of clothes. After a brief search, she pulls down a hanger holding a   
replica of the Misora First Elementary school swimsuit. Removing the   
garment from the hanger, she steps into it before pulling it up and   
slipping her arms through the armholes. The brunette adjusts the fabric   
while looking at her reflection in a full-length mirror to ensure the   
suit is covering everything it is supposed to cover.

'I hope the client is okay with this because walking the halls with only   
a towel wrapped about my torso would be far to embarassing.' Hazuki   
thinks to herself as she leaves the changing room.

###

The scene shifts to what could pass for a private room in a Japanese   
bathhouse. The walls are covered in ceramic tiles with smaller tiles   
covering the floor, a rough texture allowing for traction even when wet.   
To one side, a large bathtub sits, already filled with crystal clear   
water, hot enough to put off visible steam. Outside the tub, sitting on   
a short plastic stool, is a large, middle-aged man naked except for a   
large white towel wrapped around his waist, and who is already starting   
to go bald.

The silhouette of a young girl can be seen approaching the frosted glass   
door that sits opposite the man. The door opens, and Hazuki steps into   
the room, still in her swimsuit and closes the door behind her.

Seeing the young lady timidly approach him, the man speaks, "There's my   
babygirl! I was beginning to think you weren't going to join your papa   
for bathtime." As he finishes speaking, he motions for Hazuki to sit on   
an empty stool in front of him.

With more than a bit of nervousness in her voice, she responds,   
"Greetings, Otou-san." as she takes her seat, placing her back to the   
man.

Placing massive hands, his arms almost as big around as the petite   
girl's torso, on Hazuki's shoulders, the man says, "No need for my   
babygirl to be so polite or shy around her papa." With this, he pulls   
the swimsuit off of Hazuki's shoulders and brings it to lay bunched up   
around her waist.

Her face going crimson at being so exposed, Hazuki says, "Isn't it a bit   
inappropriate for a father to still be bathing with his daughter when   
she is almost a teenager?" As she says this, she tilts her head back to   
make eye contact.

Squeezing a liberal amount of body wash into his palms, he begins   
massaging the soap into Hazuki's skin, starting with her shoulders and   
working down her back as he says, "Nothing wrong with a father and   
daughter enjoying some quality time together." Despite her reservations   
about the situation, Hazuki can't help but relax at the pleasant   
fragrance from the bodywash and the strong yet gentle motions being used   
to apply it. Before she knows it, he has finished her back, worked his   
way up her abdomen and is now massaging her budding breasts, the tiny   
nubs that are her erect nipples lightly pinched between his thumbs and   
forefingers.

Hazuki open's her mouth to protest, but her voice betrays her as she   
utters, "That feels good, otou-san." Pleased that she is enjoying   
herself, the man abandon's her chest and begins to wash her arms, his   
hands wrapping completely around the slender appendages.

Finished with her upper body, the man reaches for the swimsuit bunched   
about Hazuki's waist. He effortlessly lifts the petite girl's small butt   
off of the stool and leaning her backwards against his chest, pulls the   
garment from under her and pulls it down her legs, lifting the limbs in   
the process. As the fabric comes free from her feet, he grabs her feet   
before they can fall.

Lowering her rear back to the stool, he begins massaging the body wash   
into her feat, causing her to let out a giggle as she says, "That   
tickles, Otou-san." After ensuring that soap has gotten in-between each   
of her tiny toes, he begins working his way up her legs.

Finishing with her thighs, he lowers her legs so her feet are flat on   
the tiled floor before lifting her off her seat to wash her cute little   
bottom. Once that is done, he prepares to wash between her legs. He   
wraps his left arm around Hazuki just below her budding breasts to   
prevent the petite girl's soapy body from slipping about and possibly   
causing injury to the young beauty. Hazuki relaxes into the embrace,   
allowing her own arms to rest on the much larger arm encircling her.

With his free hand, the man pushes Hazuki's knees to the sides,   
spreading her thighs as wide as is comfortable for the young lady. Her   
privates fully exposed, Hazuki's face lights up with a renewed blush.   
Moving his hand to where the girl's thighs meet, he begins to gently   
caress her vulva, eliciting a series of soft moans from the girl's   
throat. He gradually increases the pace and pressure of his caresses as   
he uses his index and ring fingers to slightly spread her labia and   
begins running the tip of his middle finger along her slit. Hazuki's   
moans increase in volume as the treatment she recieves grows in   
intensity with a sharp gasp escaping her throat whenever his fingertip   
grazes her clitoris or prods at her vaginal opening.

Nearing the first orgasm of her young life, Hazuki's entire body   
instinctually tenses up, her teeth clenching and her fingernails digging   
into the arm that prevents her from thrashing about at the sensory   
overload the experience is causing the young lady. As her orgasm crashes   
into her senses, she lets out a scream of pleasure while drenching the   
hand between her legs in a stream of female ejaculate. As her climax   
fades and afterglow overtakes her, her entire body goes limp and her   
consciousness fades into sleep, the petite girl exhausted from the   
experience.

###

When Hazuki comes to, she finds herself cradled in the arms of the man,   
her entire body still slick from the body wash. Noticing that she's   
awake, the man speaks, "How is my babygirl feeling?"

A blush returning to her face, Hazuki replies quietly, "I am fine,   
Otou-san. I was just a bit overwhelmed since I have never been touched   
like that before, much less had an orgasm."

A smile on his face, he responds, "Now that I have finished washing you,   
is my babygirl ready to wash her papa?"

Her blush deepening, Hazuki replies simply, "Yes, Otou-san." With this,   
he sets her on her feet, pulling his arms away only when he is sure she   
is stable standing on her own legs. Wanting to minimize her risk of   
slipping, she wipes any access body wash on the soles of her feet on to   
the textured tiled floor before walking behind the man. Once in   
position, she leans against the man's back as he hunches forward and   
begins rubbing her soapy chest and stomach against his back making both   
up-and-down and side-to-side motions to try and spread the body wash   
accross all of the man's broad backside. As she does so, she can't help   
but notice the pleasant sensation this causes in her tiny nipples.

When she has finished with his back, she motions for him to lean   
backwards as she walks around to repeat the process with his front. The   
towel obstructing her path to pressing herself against his chest is soon   
pulled away and tossed accross the room as she gets her first glimpse of   
his penis. Her eyes widen as she stares at the male organ before her,   
estimating it to be at least 12 inches in length and almost as big   
around as her thigh. Her emotions a mixture of awe and intimidation, she   
thinks to herself, 'There is no way a penis that massive will fit inside   
my vagina, yet I have an inexplicable desire to be penetrated by it.'   
Pushing her own thoughts aside, she says, "Otou-san appears to be quite   
well-endowed."

Letting out a chuckle, the man replies, "Yeah, your papa's cock is quite   
big. Your mama has even joked that childbirth was a cakewalk compared to   
being deflowered by this monster."

Her face painted crimson, Hazuki responds, "I do not think it is   
appropriate for a father to speak like that to his daughter."

"Hey, you are the one who commented on your papa having a big dick." he   
replies, the mirth not leaving his voice.

Not being able to object further, Hazuki prepares to wash his front.   
Deciding that the soap film on her own front has become too thin, she   
presses her back against his stomach and placing her hands on his thighs   
for support, sinks down until her butt is resting just above where his   
penis joins his abdomen and her vulva is in contact with the upper   
surface of his shaft, the erection sticking up between her thighs.

Pressing her thighs together, Hazuki pushes up with her arms, rubbing   
her soapy back against the man's stomach with the large penis being   
stroked by her thighs. Her movements occasionally cause her clitoris to   
be grazed by the member sandwiched between her calves, and its not long   
before the sensations have her ignoring spreading body wash on the man's   
front in favor of grinding her crotch against the engorged male organ.

Shifting to her legs to push her up, she wraps her small hands around   
the member barely able to interleave her fingers together due to its   
girth. Deciding that jacking him off won't work well with such small   
hands, she grips the penis by its head to hold it against her as she   
increases the pace of her grinding. As she does so, she begins massaging   
the head with her thumbs and squeezes her thighs together as tightly as   
she can.

After a minute or two of Hazuki's treatment, the man exclaims, "My   
babygirl is going to make me cum!" Not wanting to be sprayed with semen,   
Hazuki points the penis away from her body, but doesn't slow her pace,   
enjoying the sensations of the penis rubbing against her clitoris and   
vaginal opening.

A few seconds later, Hazuki lets out a pleasured scream as another   
orgasm rocks the petite girl's body. At the same time, the man wraps his   
thick arms around the small girl's torso as a powerful stream of semen   
shoots from his tip to splatter on the floor halfway between the two and   
the door. Coming down from the high of orgasm, Hazuki slumps against his   
torso as her arms go limp and she loses her grip on his glans.

When the bespeckled girl regains her faculties, she realizes that the   
penis she is straddling has not softened in the least. With clouded   
lenses and a blush she hopes is hidden from the man holding her, Hazuki   
thinks 'I don't care that it will never fit, I want that penis inside   
me.' Nudging his arms, Hazuki prompts the man to release her from his   
embrace. Rising to her feet and spreading her legs shoulder width apart,   
she grabs the head of his penis and brings it to her soaked crotch.   
Lining up his thick tip with her tiny opening, she asks "Does Otou-san   
want to insert his penis into my vagina?"

Ignoring her continued use of overly technical speech, he replies, "I   
would love to deflower my babygirl, but I think I should prepare you a   
bit more before trying." Before she can ask for clarification, he has   
risen to his feet and lifted the petite girl into a princess hold.   
Dropping to his knees, he lays Hazuki accross the stools, positioning   
one under her shoulder blades and the other under her buttocks. Placing   
one hand under her head to prevent neck strain, he begins to gently   
caress her torso, still slick from the body wash, with the other.

Wanting to be touched down there, Hazuki places her feet flat on the   
floor and spreads her knees as wide as she can, hoping she won't have to   
vocalize her desire. Catching her hint, he moves his hand between her   
thighs and uses his index and ring fingers to spread her labia before   
running the tip of his middle finger up and down her slit. This causes   
Hazuki to moan loudly and he takes the opportunity to capture her lips   
in a kiss and slip his tongue into the girl's mouth.

As he continues his ministrations, his middle finger occasionally halts   
in its journey up and down her sex to rub her clitoris or prod her   
vaginal opening causing the young girl to wriggle beneath him and buck   
her hips against his hand. All the while, his tongue is engaged in a   
wrestling match with hers and he swallows every moan that escapes her   
throat. Before long, she is once again brought to the precipice of   
pleasure and again sent careening over the edge as her every muscle   
seizes up momentarily before her entire body goes limp.

After swallowing her orgasmic scream, he releases her mouth to let her   
catch her breath, but before she can fully recover from her most recent   
orgasm, he is pressing the tip of his middle finger into her vagina. Her   
eyes widen in a mixture of excitement and fear as she feels the opening   
of her love tunnnel stretch to accommodate the intruding digit. The   
first joint of his finger is not yet within her when he encounters a   
barrier. She lets out a sharp gasp as she realizes that he is pressing   
against her hymen, but represses the urge to plead for him to go no   
further.

Sensing her anxiety, he says soothingly, "Papa is about to push his   
finger through his babygirl's hymen. It will most likely hurt, but Papa   
will be as gentle as possible. Please let papa know if its too much for   
his babygirl to take."

Knowing that he probably won't try to penetrate her with the piece of   
flesh she desires if she fails to accommodate his finger, she gives him   
a determined nod, fearful that her voice will betray her. Taking this as   
a sign to continue, he begins to slowly apply pressure to her virgin   
barrier. Her hymen stretches enough to allow him to sink his finger to   
the first joint without causing her any pain.

He looks at her before continueing and asks, "The whole first segment is   
in, how does my babygirl feel?"

Feeling more confident hearing this, she responds, "It doesn't hurt at   
all, please continue Otou-san." As he begins to push the middle segment   
of his finger into her, the stretching in her hymen begins to send jolts   
of pain up her spine, but instead of regretting her request for him to   
continue, she clenches her fists in determination as she does her best   
to relax her clenched vaginal muscles. As the tension in her hymen   
builds, so does her pain, but her womanly instincts tell her to endure.   
She clasps her hands together accross her chest, squeezes her eyes shut   
to hold back the tears, and bites down on her lower lip to avoid   
screaming. Just when she thinks she can't take anymore, her hymen gives   
way, the sudden lack of resistence allowing his finger to sink pass the   
second joint and all the way to the knuckle as one last, sharp pain   
shoots up Hazuki's spine before being replaced by a dull ache in her   
loins. Her endurance exhausted, Hazuki lets out a scream as the pain of   
her hymen ripping crashes into her brain.

Freezing at her scream, he asks worriedly, "Is my babygirl okay?"

With tears streaming from her eyes, she replies weakly, "It really hurt   
when you ruptured my hymen, but now the pain is gone."

Beginning to pull his finger from her depths, he asks, "Do you want to   
stop?"

"NO!" she yells, grabbing hold of his arm best she can trying to prevent   
him from removing his finger. Regaining her composure, she continues,   
"The pain is gone and it feels pleasant to have your finger within me.   
Besides, it would be quite rude for a gentleman to rupture a lady's   
hymen without properly taking her virginity."

"Are you sure about this?" he responds kurtly.

"Yes, Otou-san. You may only remove your finger if you intend to finish   
taking my virginity and making me into a proper woman." She responds,   
her tone confident yet elegant.

Pulling his finger the rest of the way out, showing it to be smeared   
with Hazuki's virgin blood, he replies, "Then I think Papa will do the   
gentlemanly thing and not make his babygirl wait any longer for what she   
wants."

Removing the hand that was supporting Hazuki's head, he grabs something   
off the shelf where the body wash is kept. As he moves between her legs,   
Hazuki lifts her upper body, resting her elbows on the stool that was   
supporting her shoulders in order to get a good look at the impending   
penetration.

Kneeling between Hazuki's legs with his foot long erection pointed   
straight at her, he reveals the object in his hands to be an unopened   
condom. As he tears open the foil package he says, "I wouldn't want to   
put a baby in my babygirl's belly, at least not at such a young age."

Blushing, Hazuki responds, "How considerate of Otou-san."

Placing the piece of latex over his urethral opening, he rolls it down   
his length as he speaks, "The lubricant on this condom is supposed to   
help a girl's internal muscles relax and relieve pain associated with   
being over stretched. There advertised as being perfect for helping big   
cocks get into tiny pussies."

Her blush deepening, Hazuki replies, "Stop saying such embarrassing   
things and make your daughter into a proper woman, Otou-san."

Tossing her legs over his forearms, he lets out a hearty laugh before   
saying, "As my babygirl commands." Placing both thumbs against her   
vulva, he spreads her labia as far as he can, exposing her small vaginal   
opening to the world. Lining up the head of his penis, he begins to push   
inward.

As the cock head slips into her womanhood, Hazuki lets out a sharp gasp.   
Pausing in his advance, the man asks, "Does it hurt?"

With tears of joy in her eyes and an undertone of lust in her voice,   
Hazuki replies "Not at all. In fact, its stretching me quite pleasantly,   
please continue."

Needing no further prompting, he grabs her hips and lifts her off the   
stool for a better angle before thrusting forward. He only manages to   
get half his length within her before he bottoms out, the tip of the   
condom pressed tightly between his cockhead and her cervix.

As a feeling of warmth and extreme fullness spreads through the petite   
girl's body, Hazuki looks down to where they are joined. Noticing a   
prominent bulge due to his girth, Hazuki traces her fingers along the   
outline of his penis before stating, "I can't believe something so   
massive could fit inside such a petite body, much less feel so pleasant.   
Now, Otou-san, please show me the pleasures of womanhood, please make   
love to me!"

Placing one hand under her rear and the other behind her head, he leans   
down and whispers, "As my babygirl desires." before capturing her lips   
in a passionate kiss. In response, the young girl wraps her arms around   
his neck and does her best to do likewise with her legs around his   
waist.

Maintaining the embrace, he shifts position so he is setting, legs   
crossed, on the tiled floor with Hazuki suspended above his lap.   
Breaking the kiss, he asks, "Does my babygirl want to take control, or   
does she want Papa to?"

In a near whisper, Hazuki responds, "Make love to me as you see fit."   
Letting the petite girl relax against his chest, he places both hands to   
her rear and lifts her almost completely off his penis before gently   
lowering her again. As the petite girl lays against him, eyes closed in   
bliss, she begins to mewl softly at the feeling of having extreme   
fullness slowly replaced by abject emptiness only to be filled once   
again.

Pleased at the sounds she is making, he slowly increases the pace,   
making her moan more loudly. Eventually, he reaches a fevered pitch,   
Hazuki's pleasured screams coming almost continuously as she looses the   
ability to distinguish between the feeling of being full and that of   
being empty. The petite girl finds herself gripping tightly to his   
collar bone and burying her heels in his sides as if holding on for dear   
life. All the while, he makes sure not to force any more of his length   
into her beyond that initial six inches.

Hearing her raptured screams of ecstasy reaching a crescendo, he senses   
her approaching orgasm and redoubles his efforts. Hazuki tries to say   
something, but her words are completely incoherent. With one final   
thrust, he sends her over the edge, burying his cockhead right next to   
her cervix. As her most powerful orgasm yet washes over her, overloading   
her every nerve, she arches her back and throws her head back, digging   
her fingernails into his collar almost painfully and letting out the   
loudest scream yet.

Meanwhile, Hazuki's vaginal muscles are sent into convulsions, squeezing   
and massageing the penis they are so tightly wrapped around. This sends   
him over the edge as copious amounts of semen begin leaking from his   
tip. The condom prevents his seed from shooting upward to flood her   
womb, but at the same time, the tightness of her internal walls prevents   
it from pooling at the condom's tip, forcing it to flow down his length.   
A layer of white can be seen forming under the translucent latex as   
semen flows to the part of the penis not within the petite girl.

When she finally comes down from her orgasm, Hazuki collapses against   
her lover's chest. His own orgasm concluded, he slowly lifts her off his   
manhood and gently lays the spent girl on the tiled floor. After   
carefully removing and disposing of the condom and cleaning any leftover   
cum away with a washcloth, he lifts Hazuki in a princess hold as he   
stands. Stepping into the large bathtub, he sits down before gently   
lowering Hazuki into the water, making sure to keep her head above the   
surface.

While a bit hotter than she would like, Hazuki finds the water now   
surrounding her to be both relaxing and reinvigorating. As her faculties   
return to her, she feels an emptiness between her legs that screams to   
be filled. Though she knows she has already fulfilled her client's   
request, she can't help wanting another ride on his penis. Speaking   
coherently for the first time since surrendering control to him, she   
says, "That was incredible Otou-san." Shifting her position to press her   
back against his chest, she rubs the tip of his still hard member   
against her vulva before continueing, "I would love to have intercourse   
with Otou-san again."

As she tries to impale herself on his penis, he grabs her waist and   
lifts her away. "Sorry, babygirl, but I only had the one condom, and I   
wouldn't want to put a bun in such a young girl's oven."

Knowing the Magical Stage used to create the Cathouse MAHO-Dou protects   
all of the Ojamajo, herself included, from pregnancies, and feeling   
herself get more aroused at the idea of acting out an impregnation   
fantasy, Hazuki continues in a pleading tone, "As long as it is with   
Otou-san, I don't mind if I get pregnant. Besides, my vagina feels so   
empty without your penis."

Feeling his cock twitch, but not wanting to give in to her whims so   
easily, he replies, "Maybe if you can drop the overly formal talk and   
beg me cutely."

Blushing, Hazuki turns around, partly floating on the surface of the   
water, her crotch facing the man as she says, "Otou-san, my pussy is   
very lonely without your cock. Won't you please give it some company?"

A slight frown on his face, the man respondes, "Not cute enough, you   
sound more like a grown woman than a grade schooler."

Blushing more deeply, Hazuki stands up, turns her back to the man, and   
bends over, her hair falling into the water that is mere inches from her   
face and giving the man a good look at her cute little rump. Using her   
fingers to spread her labia and putting on the cutest voice she can   
muster, she says even taking a page from Hana's book, "Please Papa,   
Hazuki-chan's cute little cunny wants a nice gooey creampie from Papa's   
nice big cock." As she says this, she thinks to herself, 'Its so   
humiliating to speak in such a vulgar manner, but it is actually making   
my already unbearable arousal worse.'

Nearly busting a nut at the sight and sound Hazuki is producing and with   
a smile on his face, the man says, "That's more like it. I hope you can   
keep up such little girl dirty talk while riding your Papa's cock.   
However, you have to do all the work this time."

Feeling a bit more comfortable with the act of suppressing her proper   
lady mannerisms, Hazuki exclaims happily, "Yay! I get to take another   
ride on Papa's cock." As she says this, she sits down, impaling herself   
on his penis, taking the first six inches in one smooth motion before   
placing all of her weight over her crotch, forcing another inch into her   
depths. She starts moving, lifting herself slightly before dropping back   
down, trying to get more of the massive organ within her with every   
downward stroke.

Really getting into character, Hazuki whines cutely, "Please Papa,   
Hazuki-chan wants all of Papa's collossal cock in her cute, cozy cunny."   
Almost cumming at her words and being unable to resist the pleas of such   
a cute girl, the man grabs her hips and pulls down, slowly forcing the   
rest of his length into her tight depths.

The girl wriths in pleasure at the increase sense of fullness as eight   
inches enter her soon to be followed by the ninth. As the tenth inch   
enters her love tunnel, Hazuki feels her cervix start to spread open   
from the increasing pressure, grateful her pain receptors within her   
vagina are still numb from the effects of the lubricant on the condom.

Looking down at where they are joined, the man notices that only a   
couple of inches of penis separate the two before speaking, "I am   
amazed, my babygirl might actually be able to take all of Papa's cock in   
her cozy little cunny." Hazuki blushes at the compliment, but she cannot   
enjoy the praise for long as with one last thrust, he finally hilts   
himself within her, his cock head fully entering her uterus as her   
cervix forms a tight seal around the collar of his member.

Moaning in pleasure as a small orgasm rock's the petite girl's body,   
Hazuki speaks, "So full! Hazuki-chan feels so full! I even think Papa's   
cock head popped into Hazuki-chan's fertile womb."

Getting into the impregnation fantasy himself and thankful the Cathouse   
MAHO-Dou guarantees all its girls to be on birth control and the clients   
protection from paternity suits, he whispers in her ear, "All the better   
for flooding my babygirl's belly with my baby making seed." Feeling a   
new torrent of her love juices drenching his cock at his words, he wraps   
his arms around the girl's small frame, pinning her arms to her sides   
and pressing her knees against her budding breasts as he loops one arm   
under her slim legs.

Nervousness creeping into her voice, Hazuki asks, "What is Papa doing?"

Tenderness in his voice, he replies, "Before I put a baby in my   
babygirl's belly, I am going to show her the full pleasure of a woman   
taking the first step on the road to motherhood." Before she can utter a   
reply, his free hand pinches her clitoris between his thumb and   
forefinger, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine as he begins to lift   
her off his member only to impale her with its full length once again.

As she adjusts to the barrage of pleasure he is assaulting her nerves   
with, she can only utter phrases of encouragement such as, "Put a baby   
in my belly!", "creampie my cozy cunny!", and "Please Papa, please make   
me pregnant!" All the while, she can feel that only about half of his   
length is being pulled from her with the cock head remaining firmly   
buried in her womb, her stretched vagina contracting to allow his   
outstrokes.

Before long, the two are once again on the verge as he slams her down on   
his member one last time, her strongest orgasm yet tearing through her   
body as a fountain of semen erupts within her womb.

With nowhere to escape, the load of cum causes the petite girl's womb to   
balloon slightly as she speaks, "I can feel Papa's cum flooding   
Hazuki-chan's womb. Hazuki-chan hopes her flat as a board belly balloons   
up as big as a beachball with Papa's babies and Hazuki-chan hopes her   
budding breasts bloat up with buckets of breastmilk for both our babies   
and Papa to enjoy."

Hugging her closely, he replies, "Yes, my babygirl would look quite   
beautiful with a beachball belly filled with my babies and breasts laden   
with buckets of breastmilk. I hope my babygirl gives me a baby girl at   
least half as cute as her mama, or better yet, twin girls."

Feeling herself get wet again at the idea, Hazuki replies, "Hazuki-chan   
would like that. Now that I think about it, since you are my Papa and   
the Papa of the new life hopefully growing within Hazuki-chan's womb, my   
daughters will also be my sisters and you will be both their Papa and   
their Grand Papa."

Noticing the new juices drenching his cock, he responds, "That's right.   
My babygirl seems to be getting wet again, do you want another load of   
Papa's seed to make sure a baby grows in your belly?"

Letting out a loud yawn, the girl says sleepily, "That's okay, Papa.   
Hazuki-chan is tired and just wants to relax in Papa's arms." With that,   
she lays her head against his chest and closing her eyes, drifts off to   
sleep as the warm water continues to relaxe her muscles and his grip   
keeps her from slipping under.

###

When Hazuki wakes up, she finds herself laying on the now dry tiled   
floor, her hair and skin fully dried and her hair up in its usual style,   
with nothing but a large, pastel orange towel wrapped tightly around her   
small frame to cover her nakedness. Looking around, she sees that the   
man has left, the tub has been drained, and any other fabric she could   
use for covering has been removed from the room.

'He must have dried me off and cleaned-up while I slept.' she thinks to   
herself. 'For a man who would have intercourse with someone young enough   
to be his daughter, possibly grand daughter, he was actually quite nice.   
Almost makes me wish there wasn't magic in place to prevent his semen   
from containing any sperm. Maybe this kind of work isn't so bad.'

Standing up, making sure to keep the towel wrapped around her, she lets   
out an exasperated sigh, 'i do wish he had left me something to wear   
other than a towel. Oh well, if I can survive pretending the man I gave   
my virginity to is my father and talking dirty with speech patterns like   
Hana's, I guess I can handle walking down a hallway in nothing but a   
towel.'

With that, Hazuki leaves the room, gripping the towel tightly so it   
doesn't hit the floor.


	4. Aiko's Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko plays out a scenario where she catches a peeping tom in the act and dominates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Lolidom, light bondage, pee drinking, gym uniform fetish.
> 
> Author's Note: While not the first idea that came to mind, this was the   
> first lemon I actually wrote, so I apologize if it is a bit rougher than   
> previously published chapters.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 1: Virgin Auction  
Chapter 4: Aiko's Domination

In one of the Cathouse MAHO-Dou's private changing rooms, we find Aiko   
dressed in her usual blue jeans, green t-shirt, and tan vest ensemble   
setting at a vanity reading over the scenario requested by the person   
who won her in the virgin auction. As she finishes reading, she leans   
back, tipping the chair back on two legs and crossing her left leg over   
her right knee.

'I knew turning the MAHO-Dou into a brothel would attract some perverts,   
especially when Majorika decided to auction off our virginities, but I   
never thought I would get such a naughty sounding request from my very   
first client. Oh well, at least I get to be in charge for my first job   
as a prostitute.' As she finishes her thought, she stands letting her   
vest slide off her shoulders to hang from the chair back as she does so.   
Grabbing at her shirt tail, she pulls her green top over her head to   
reveal the torso of a preteen destined for olympic greatness, tight and   
smoothly toned from a childhood dedicated to playing sports.

Tossing the shirt aside, Aiko looks down at her chest, which shows no   
signs of even the most modest of budding breasts, but is adorned with   
two pea-sized nipples that already appear to be growing hard.

'My mind might have reservations about this situations, but apparently   
my body is excited at the prospect of its first sexual encounter.' Aiko   
thinks to herself as she notices her little nubs. she slips out of her   
regular shoes and reaches for the fly of her jeans. Undoing the snap and   
lowering her zipper, she lets the denim garment fall to the ground,   
revealing plain white cotton boy short panties, plain white cotten   
athletic socks that end just below her knees, and a set of legs and   
buttocks every bit as toned as her upper body.

Kicking her pants aside, the half-naked tomboy walks over to a rack with   
an assortment of clothing hanging from it and starts searching for the   
outfit appropriate for her client's request. Finding what she is looking   
for, she takes down a hanger displaying a replica of her gym uniform   
from Misora First Elementary: a white t-shirt with deep red trim around   
the collar and arm holes with her name written vertically in hiragana   
upon the left breast and a pair of buruma shorts the same red as the   
shirt's trim. placing the hanger on a wall hook she removes the buruma   
from the hanger and bends over to slip the short shorts over her feet.   
Straightening up as the red garment slides up her well toned legs, she   
returns to a full stand as red joins white in covering her rear end.   
Tugging at the waistband and leg holes of both of the revealing   
garments, she makes sure that neither has sunk into the folds of her   
vulva or between her buttocks and that no white shows from under the   
red. Satisfied with the state of the clothing concealing her pelvis,   
Aiko reaches for the other half of her gym uniform, removing it from the   
hanger and discarding the now empty wire frame. She pulls the shirt over   
her head and down to meet her shorts, hiding her young athelete's back   
and stomach, but not the fact that her prepubescent nipples are already   
rock hard at the prospect of what is to come.

Utilyzing a full-length mirror leaning against the wall, Aiko examines   
her reflection from several angles. 'I never noticed before, but this   
gym uniform does make me look sexy... damn sexy even.' Standing with her   
back to the mirror, feet about shoulder width apart, she leans forward,   
left hand on left hip, rear protruding towards the mirror. looking over   
her right shoulder, she gives her right buttock a nice firm smack with   
her right palm before letting out a giggle and heading towards a shoe   
rack by the door. Grabbing a pair of sneakers off the rack, she slips   
them on and ties them in a tight bow before standing and leaving the   
changing room.

###

Walking down a hallway, we find Aiko, her shirt several shades darker   
with a slight sheen to her exposed skin from where she spent the last   
half-hour running on a treadmill to work up a sweat as her client had   
requested. Slung over her shoulder is a bag of dodgeballs, a prop for   
the act she is about to put on for the man who placed the winning bid on   
her in the virgin auction.

Coming to a door, she opens it, entering a room made to resemble the   
fitness storeroom of Misora First Elementary. Walking over to a storage   
bin, she drops the bag to the ground and opens to begin putting the   
dodgeballs in the bin. She performs this task in a rather meticulous   
fashion, bending at the waist to remove the balls one-by-one from the   
sack and then placing them in the bin, prominently displaying her   
buruma-clad rear and sweat-glistened thighs.

Suddenly, she fumbles with one of the balls and it rolls into a corner.   
Chasing after it, she discovers a man kneeling in the darkened corner,   
pants around his knees and left hand firmly wrapped around his erection.   
She knows this is the client, but refusing to break character, she acts   
as if she just caught a real peeping tom in the act.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks in a loud, angry tone. The   
man lunges with his free hand as if trying to stop her from screaming,   
but her quick reflexes have her grabbing his arm and using his momentum   
to send him crashing into the granite floor, head first, knocking him   
out.

###

When the man comes too, he finds himself stripped bare, lying on his   
back, with his arms tied behind his back with jump ropes and his knees   
and ankles like-wise bound. He is a fairly young man with short black   
hair and a fit, but not overly muscular body. He looks like he might be   
a young gym teacher from an elementary school. As his vision comes into   
focus, the first thing he sees is Aiko sitting on his chest, pinning him   
in the rather uncomfortable position and giving him a glare that could   
burn holes in plate steel.

"Why'd you knock me out, and why am I tied-up?" He asks indignantly.

"Considering that I literally caught you with your pants down hiding in   
the shadows of where my school stores its fitness equipment, you should   
consider yourself lucky I didn't crush your balls under my sneaker and   
call the police on you, you damn lolicon." she replies, a hint of   
murderous intent in her tone. Shifting to a more passive tone, she   
continues: "Then again, I am kind of flattered that you would find a   
tomboy like me worth peeping on. I would have thought your kind would go   
after the sweet and innocent type, or even focus on Onpu-chan, what with   
her being a child idol and all."

"Nah, the hot-blooded types are much sexier, and besides, who would want   
an attention whore like that Segawa bi-" Aiko slaps him hard accross the   
face, cutting his response short and leaving a red imprint of her hand   
on his cheek.

Now truly infuriated, Aiko lowers herself until he can feel her breath   
on his face and states in an low and dangerous tone, "Don't you dare   
badmouth Onpu-chan or any of my other friends. I'd strangle you to death   
and claim self-defense if I was not so hot and bothered by this whole   
situation. So, I'm gonna tell ya what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna take out   
my frustrations, both sexual and anger-related, on your body, and maybe,   
just maybe, if you can satisfy me, I will let you get some pleasure out   
of it and leave here a free man."

He opens his mouth to respond, but Aiko slaps him again, leaving a hand   
imprint on the opposite cheek. "I don't want to hear another word out of   
you. In fact..."

While continueing to straddle the man's chest, Aiko reaches behind her   
to pull off one of her shoes and the sock as well. She then proceeds to   
ball up the sock and stuff it in his mouth, forming an effective gag.   
"That ought to keep you quiet."

Standing up, Aiko gives the prone man a hard, swift kick to the ribs   
with the foot that is still clad in sock and sneaker, recieving a   
muffled groan of pain in return. She removes her remaining footwear   
before turning to set back down, straddling the man's waist with his   
currently limp penis right in front of her.

Showing no hesitation, she reaches out with her right hand to grasp the   
shaft of the male organ before her and starts sliding her fist up and   
down rather violently. There is no tenderness in her strokes, but it   
only takes a minute or so for the limp member to grow to roughly six   
inches long with a girth of roughly an inch and a half accross. As she   
continues in administering the rough handjob, she grabs one of her   
discarded sneakers and removes the shoelace. Once she finishes   
liberating the string from the footwear, she halts the handjob and makes   
quick work of wrapping the shoelace tightly around the base of the erect   
penis, tieing it off in a secure bow.

"That ought to keep ya from going limp on me, and make sure you don't   
spew any cum without my okay." she says in a tone suitable of any   
dominatrix. As she eyes her handiwork, she notices a damp feeling   
between her legs and thinks to herself 'I hope he doesn't notice how   
horny this is making me.'

Not wanting to admit how turned-on she is from being abusive to this   
perverted client, she decides to prepare herself to take him for a ride.   
She leans back, using her left arm to maintain balance and slips her   
right hand down the front of her buruma to caress her girl parts. As she   
slides her ring and middle fingers into her young vagina, occasionally   
flicking her thumb accross her clitoris, she brings her feet out from   
under her, placing most of her body weight on where her butt is pressed   
into the man's lower abdomen, to place them either side of his penis,   
heel-to-heel toe-to-toe and start moving them up and down, giving him a   
foot job as she continues to finger herself.

It only takes a minute or two of this for the young athlete to decide   
she needs more than her fingers to satisfy her new found lust. Returning   
her feet to the granite floor and removing her hand from within her   
shorts, she lifts herself upward and forward until she is squatting   
above the client's penis. Reaching between her legs, she pulls the   
crotch of her buruma and panties to opposite sides exposing her dripping   
pussy. Lowering her pelvis, she impales herself on the penis with one   
swift motion, her labia making contact with the shoelace, and his tip   
pushing against her cervix. As her tight passage is filled by a man's   
organ for the first time, she let's out a loud gasp, not from a torn   
hymen as her active lifestyle had led to it tearing long ago, but rather   
from surprise as to how much bigger the cock feels inside her compared   
to when she held it in her hands. At the same time, she feels a tremor   
pass through her client's body, and reaching down to feel around his   
genitals, she notices a bulge on the underside of the portion of his   
member that extends into his pelvic cavity.

"Ya just tried to shoot me full of your seed, didn't ya." she states in   
an annoyed tone before thinking to herself 'at least the shoelace is   
working to keep it in.' She then adds in a devilish tone "I guess I will   
have to punish ya by getting as much enjoyment out of this naughty cock   
of yours before it can recover."

Placing her hands on her knees and maintaining her squatting position,   
Aiko begins moving up and down on the restrained man's member, not   
giving him any chance to rest and recover during his refractory period.   
Her pace is intense, one that more delicate girls would find painful to   
endure as a passive partner, much less maintain as dominant, lifting her   
rear until the penis almost slides out completely before slamming back   
down, each cycle taking only a fraction of a second. As her body is   
overwhelmed with the pleasure from repeatedly impaling herself on this   
stranger's penis, Aiko forgets about maintaining her composure and not   
letting it show how much she is enjoying this experience. The mask that   
had until now ranged from indifference to anger crumbles as her eyes   
glaze over in ecstasy and she starts panting, her tongue hanging out as   
several loud moans escape her throat.

No longer caring about putting up a strong front and only wanting to   
increase her own pleasure, she lowers her right hand to rub and pinch   
her clitoris while bringing her left hand up to do the same with one of   
her nipples. All the while, she continues her merciless pistoning upon   
the man's member. After a few minutes of this triple assault from both   
of her hands and the penis that is filling her most precious hole, Aiko   
can sense she is on the verge of an orgasm, one she expects to be the   
strongest of her short life. Abandoning her clit and nipples, she   
reaches down to grasp the ends of the shoelace binding the man's penis,   
deciding that the moment of her orgasm is the perfect time to release   
him. Squeezing her eyes shut and clenching teeth, she increases her pace   
even further, increasing the pleasure in her vagina as she starts to   
feel a dull ache in the muscles and joints of her lower extremities.   
Doing so, it only takes a few seconds longer for Aiko to reach the point   
of no return. Slamming her hips down one last time, Aiko lets her feet,   
soles slippery with sweat, to come out from under her and kick upwards,   
placing her entire body weight on the point where she is impaled on the   
man's organ as an earth shattering orgasm rocks her body, making her   
scream out in ecstasy. At the same time, she pulls the ends of the   
shoelace, releasing the binds she had placed around his penis and   
opening the floodgates on an eruption of semen that rockets out of the   
tip, through her cervix and makes quick work of filling her womb.

Exhausted from the exertion, she collapses on top of him as her   
afterglow overtakes her.

###

When Aiko awakes from her post-orgasm nap, she finds herself lying on   
her back on top of her client, her gym uniform drenched in cold sweat,   
and said client's semi-rigid penis still within her vagina. Though she   
knows that the Magical Stage used to turn the MAHO-Dou into a brothel   
also included birth control spells for her and the others, she decides   
to tease her client a little more before departing.

Sitting up, she reaches down to give a good squeeze to one of the man's   
testicles to make sure she has his attention. "Since I let ya fill my   
womb with ya seed, ya better help take care of any kids that come about   
because of this incident.", turning around and getting right up in his   
face, letting his cock slide out of her as she moves she adds in a more   
threatening tone "and if ya don't, I'll track ya down, rip your balls   
off with my bare hands and force them down ya throat." Shifting to a   
more seductive tone, she adds "Now, if I remove the gag, do ya promise   
to lick all of ya cum from my pussy?"

Recieving a nod, she positions her self so she is kneeling over his   
mouth, facing his body. Using one hand to push the fabric covering her   
pussy apart, she yanks the gag out of his mouth and finishes sitting on   
his face before any words can escape his now unmuffled mouth. He   
immediately goes to work licking her slit, sending shivers through her   
body.

"Ya may be a perv who gets off on peeking at girls in their gym   
uniforms, but I have to admit ya do a decent job at licking pussy."   
After saying this, she notices that his penis is once again standing at   
attention, piquing her curiosity as to what their combined fluids taste   
like. "I guess ya deserve a blow job at least." She leans forward and   
right before she takes the tip into her mouth, she states "but if ya cum   
in my mouth, I'll not only bite ya cock, but I'll make ya swallow every   
drop that ends up in my mouth."

Her new position allowing him to talk as he continues performing   
cunnilingus, he asks "I don't taste any blood from your pussy, weren't   
you a virgin?"

She responds by saying "Ya took my virginity, but all of the sports I   
play took my cherry a long time ago." She then proceeds to take his   
entire length in her mouth and starts bobbing her head up and down as   
she savors the taste of their mixed juices and the sensations of his   
tongue on her nether regions. After a few minutes, when she has finished   
licking his cock clean and having no intention of making him cum again,   
she straightens up and simply enjoys herself as he continues licking   
her.

After licking out as much of the creampie he gave her as possible, he   
starts to focus on her clitoris. It is at this point that Aiko notices   
that her bladder seems to be filling rather quickly now that she has   
stopped actively sweating, and she decides on one final humiliation to   
give her client before leaving.

Grinding against his face to speed up her approaching orgasm, she   
commands him "Open your mouth wide and lick me from clit to hole."   
Complying with her order, it is not long before his tongue brings her to   
another, though much smaller orgasm. As she rides out the pleasure, she   
releases her spincter without warning letting her pee flow into the   
man's mouth. To her surprise, instead of trying in disgust to avoid the   
stream, he appears to be trying to swallow every drop. Once she finishes   
emptying her bladder, she stands and places the crotche of her clothing   
back in its proper place.

As she starts to walk towards the door, she says "Well I hope ya enjoyed   
that."

"Oh, I did, and by the way, your pee was delicious." he answers.

"You really are a pervert." she says, placing her hand on the door knob.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" he asked as she is about to leave.

"I think I will leave ya there." She says as she leaves the room.

Out in the hallway, Aiko is met by Dela.

"Greetings Ai-chan, are you done attending to your client?" she states   
in her usual sing song voice.

"Yeah, but I kind of left him tied up" is Aiko's only response as she   
heads to the shower room. to clean-up.

After Aiko disappears around the corner, Dela enters the room where Aiko   
left her client.

Untying the man and helping him to his feet, Dela asks him "Did you   
enjoy Senoo-san's service?"

"Yeah, that girl is a little firecracker though. I am sure I will be   
back some other time." he answers.


	5. Onpu's Private Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onpu puts on a private performance for Oyajide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Underage drinking, lactation,   
> some bladder desperation without peeing, deflowering.
> 
> Author's Notes: Long overdue, but here it is, the chapter that will have   
> Onpu fanboys either saluting me for featuring their favorite loli in a   
> lemon or wanting to lynch me for defiling their favorite fictional   
> popstar. Not much else to say about the chapter except I decided to   
> throw Oyajide a bone.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 1: Virgin Auction  
Chapter 5: Onpu's Private Performance

Onpu enters one of the MAHO-Dou's private changing rooms wrapped only in   
a towel matching the color of the dress-like shirt she normally wears,   
covered from just under her shoulders to right below the knee. Her hair   
is still damp from the shower her client requested she take before their   
meeting. Sitting down at the vanity, she begins brushing out her hair   
and drying it with a handheld blow dryer. Instead of putting it up in   
her signature hair style that gives her head the shape of an eighth   
note, she lets her amethyst locks hang loose.

Finished with her hair, she stands and allows the towel to fall, letting   
it pool around her feet. Naked as the day she was born, she walks over   
to a short dresser and opens a box that was provided by her client.   
Laying on top of the box's contents is a note.

The note is printed on high-quality paper that is lavendar in color and   
decorated with purple flowers. Using midnight purple ink and an elegant   
script, the note reads, "I thought the most beautiful girl in the world   
should have clothing worthy of her beauty for our rendezvous."

Thinking to herself Onpu muses, 'I bet he's one of the more perverted   
members of my fanclub, but at least he has some inkling of how to be   
romantic.' Setting the note aside, the first garment removed from the   
box is a pair of panties. Made of the finest silk and with a seamless   
construction, Onpu is surprised that they are of such a modest style,   
the kind that will give full coverage in both front and back. The fabric   
is dyed a vibrant purple that almost seems to glow. Despite the   
undergarment ovbiously being of significant cost, it is quite simple in   
design, unadorned except for a white eighth note right in the middle of   
the front.

Bending over, Onpu slips on the undergarment and is surprised by how   
well they fit. They hug the child idol's hips perfectly, neither too   
tight nor too loose. The thin elastic of the legholes runs perfectly   
along the valleys formed where her thighs meet her pelvis, and the   
fabric, which feels heavenly against Onpu's skin, cradles her buttocks   
and girlhood in comfort she didn't know underwear could.

'It's a bit creepy how closely these match the pair I was wearing   
earlier in style, but these would instantly be my new favorite panties   
if it wasn't for whom they came from.' She thinks to herself as she   
reaches into the box for the next item, which turns out to be a silk   
yukata made from the same quality fabric as the underwear and matching   
the medium purple of her apprentice uniform. The luxurious garment does   
have a few modifications from a regular yukata, the most notable being   
less fabric that wraps around the torso, likely to make it easier to put   
on without assistence Onpu reasons.

After putting on the Yukata, she withdraws a wide band of fabric from   
the box. Neither a simple sash for holding the yukata close or a proper   
obi, the band of fabric fastens around her waist with velcro and gives   
the appearance of an obi while being easier to put on and remove without   
assistance.

At the bottom of the box are a pair of white silk tabi and finely   
crafted geta. After putting on the footwear, she retrieves the final   
item from the box, a bottle of lavendar scented perfume, which she gives   
herself a quick spritz of. Standing before a full-length mirror, the   
young idol looks like an imperial princess ready to attend a summer   
festival.

Admiring her reflection, Onpu thinks, 'If nothing else, my client does   
seem to have good taste in clothing, and maybe with him wanting me to   
wear such modest clothing, he'll be rather gentlemanly instead of some   
ill-mannered lolicon.' Finishing her thought, she leaves the room,   
making her way to meet her client.

###

Onpu enters a room that looks intended for use as a karaoke lounge, a   
long couch wrapping along two walls, a low coffee table in front of it,   
and an open area for the singer to stand in the corner opposite the   
couch. The rooms only pre-existing occupant is a middle-aged man wearing   
a nice suit and sporting long, curly purple hair sitting in the middle   
of the couch.

Recognizing who the man is, Onpu greets him nervously, "I was expecting   
someone from my fan club, but I wasn't expecting you, Oyajide."

Being unusually well-mannered and speaking with a faux french accent,   
Oyajide replies, "Ah! The lovely little mademoiselle who is to entertain   
me this evening has finally arrived. No worries Onpu-chan, for I swear   
on my honor as a wizard that I shall be on my best behavior while in   
your presence."

Onpu replies sharply, "Let me guess, you ditched work at the Majokai   
Kindergarten and you are trying to butter me up so I don't report back   
to Majomiller on where you've been?"

Nervously, Oyajide replies, "Am I that transparent?"

"Completely." Onpu says, deadpan. More cheerfully, she continues, "but I   
guess I can keep your secret if you can prove to me that you're the   
proper gentleman you want people to see you as and not just a perverted   
lolicon who joined a child idol's fanclub because you want to get in her   
pants." Before the sweating Wizard can speak in his own defense, she   
changes the subject "Given that this is a karaoke lounge, I'm guessing   
you want me to do a private concert for you?"

Composing himself, the wizard replies, "Yes, that would be lovely,   
Onpu-chan."

Walking towards the empty corner, Onpu finds a karaoke machine mounted   
into the wall and pre-loaded with a karaoke CD of her greatest hits.   
Grabbing a microphone and pressing play, she begins singing along with   
the machine's instrumental accompaniment. Although the yukata and geta   
prevent her from doing her usual dance routines, the young idol moves   
gracefully about the small, improvised stage as her beautiful voice   
fills the room.

As he enjoys the show, Oyajide sits quietly on the couch, his eyes glued   
to the girl of his dreams, taking an occasional sip from a wine glass.   
As she pauses for breath between songs, he sets the glass down to give   
her a round of applause. When the final song on the CD comes to a close,   
he gives her a standing ovation before gesturing for her to join him on   
the couch.

With the high of performing waring off and fatigue setting in, Onpu   
doesn't hesitate to sit down beside Oyajide, and unconsciously leans   
against him as she lets her body relax. She gives no protest when he   
places an arm around her shoulder.

Snapping his fingers, Oyajide conjures a plate of fresh crepes and has   
the wine bottle fill a second glass. Using magic to levitate both the   
plate and glass, Oyajide offers, "Would you like some crepes to help you   
recover your energy from that performance? How about some wine?"

Somewhat drowsily, Onpu replies, "Crepes sound wonderful, but you know   
full well that I'm far too young to be drinking alcohol."

Pressing the wine glass into her small hands, he replies, "You're also   
far too young to be entertaining people in a place like this. Besides,   
if your worried about the alcohol making you sick, I can use majic to   
protect you from the negative effects."

Hesitantly, she brings the glass to her lips and takes a small sip,   
silently accepting Oyajide's offer of protection. The wine is   
deliciously sweet without any of the bitterness she expected from what   
she had overheard from her older co-stars when working for film or tv.   
She comments, "It's delicious!" before taking a longer sip.

Finishing her sip, she tries to lean forward to set the glass on the   
coffee table, but Oyajide's firm grip on her shoulder prevents her from   
moving. Speaking, he answers her unvoiced question, "You just hold on to   
that glass and allow me to feed you."

Using both hands to steady the glass in her lap, she opens her mouth   
wide to accept Oyajide's offer to feed her. As he brings the first   
bite-sized piece of crepe to her mouth on a fork, she exclaims,   
"Itadakimasu!" befor closing her mouth around the morsel.

Several plates of crepes and a large bottle of wine later, the two are   
cuddled up next to each other and chatting like long time friends.

Obviously enebriated and with a blush spreading accross her nose from   
cheek to cheek, Onpu says, "The crepes were very good..." she moves one   
hand to Oyajid's crotch before continueing, "... but there's something   
else I would like for dessert." Oyajide offers no resistance as she   
stands and pushes his legs apart before squatting in front of him,   
making sure her yukata doesn't drag on the floor. Grabbing the zipper   
pull of his fly with her teeth, she pulls it down, his five inch   
erection popping out as she does so. Wrapping her hands around the   
wizard's member, she comments, "I would've thought a full-grown man   
would have a bigger penis than this."

Not wanting to admit that this was his natural size in the face of her   
expectations of him having a bigger penis, he replies, "Well, I didn't   
want to intimidate you, so I used magic to shrink it to a more child   
friendly size."

Stroking his shaft, Onpu replies, "It's okay, I want to see your cock at   
its full-size." Wanting to please the lovely little beauty touching his   
manhood, he snaps his fingers and it starts growing. As it bulges, Onpu   
manages to keep her fingers interleaved on top of the shaft, but can no   
longer keep the heels of her palms together and by the time it stops   
growing, she can only cross her thumbs on the underside of his shaft.   
Continueing to stroke the now 8 inch member, she notices precum starting   
to leak from the tip. Giving it a tentative lick, she announces   
"Delicious!" before opening her mouth wide and engulfing the head of   
Oyajide's cock.

With her lips forming a seal along the groove that separates head from   
shaft, Onpu begins swirling her tongue about his tip as she increases   
the pace at which her little hands pump away on his shaft.

Placing his hands on her head and massaging her scalp, Oyajide exclaims,   
"Onpu-chaaan!" in his signature style at the sensations going through   
his cock. This only encourages the child idol as she tries to take more   
of the thick cock into her mouth, sucking greedily as she does so. She   
only manages to move her lips down his shaft by an inch or two before   
his tip is pressed firmly against the opening to her throat.

Although she tries valiantly to swallow his cock head, Onpu's throat   
proves way too narrow to accomodate Oyajide's magically-enhanced girth.   
Despite this, her efforts soon pay off as Oyajide exclaims,   
"Onpu-chaaan! I-I'm going to cum!"

As the first spurt of semen hits the back of her throat, Onpu presses   
both of her thumbs firmly into the bulge running along the underside of   
Oyajide's member. Pulling back until only the tip is in her mouth, she   
continues pumping his shaft as her tongue dances about his tip,   
occasionally releasing the pressure beneath her thumbs to let his cum   
flood her mouth.

After what seems like hours of letting cum into her mouth and down her   
throat in controlled bursts, the flow finally slows to a trickle without   
Onpu's thumbs to serve as a floodgate and she pulls Oyajide's cock from   
her mouth completely. After licking his tip and her own lips to ensure   
there are no stray remnants of his semen left, Onpu looks up at Oyajide   
with an expression of a job well done before speaking, "I hope you   
enjoyed that. Sorry for blocking the flow of your orgasm like that, but   
the first jet was so forceful that I was afraid I'd drown on your semen   
if I tried taking the stream at full force. By the way, while it had a   
very strong taste, your cum was quite delicious."

Standing up, Onpu disgards her geta before taking a seat on the couch,   
reclining such that she is lying moreso than sitting. Spreading her legs   
slightly so that the yukata forms a valley between her slender thighs   
and holding her arms out in a 'I want a hug' gesture, she speaks in the   
cutest, most seductive voice she can muster, "I think it's Oyajide's   
turn to have dessert."

The wizard wastes no time in positioning himself over the child idol's   
prone form inhaling deeply of the lavendar perfume mixed with Onpu's   
natural, heavenly musk. He captures her lips in a passionate kiss and   
wastes no time exploring the purple witch's mouth, tasting traces of his   
own release and the wine from earlier.

When they break the kiss, Onpu is panting and her eyes are starting to   
glaze over in pubescent lust. Oyajide begins tracing a line of kisses   
accross Onpu's cheek and down her neck, pausing when he reaches her   
collar bone to lightly suckle at the skin, being careful not to leave a   
mark on her flawless skin. The yukata barring him from going further, he   
undoes the velcro of the faux obi and spreads out the fabric of the   
garment to either side of the young idol.

Resuming where he left off, he traces kisses from Onpu's collar bone   
down to her budding breasts. Reaching a nipple, he places his lips   
around it and begins sucking greedily, wrapping his arms around her   
petite body as she wraps her own arms around his neck and begins to moan   
loudly. Not satisfied with simply suckling at her immature nipples,   
Oyajide breaks mouth-to-nipple contact to make a hesitant request, "I   
hope you won't be offended by what I am about to ask..."

Slightly annoyed at the break in his ministrations, but too aroused to   
truly get mad, Onpu replies, "What do you want?"

Still nervous, Oyajide says, "Would it be okay if I used magic to make   
your breasts produce milk?"

Thinking over the unusual request, Onpu decieds, "I actually like that   
idea, but I do have a few conditions."

"And what would those be?" he asks.

"I want the milk to be the same as if I started lactating naturally, I   
don't want my breasts to swell up from the milk, and I want to taste my   
own milk." she answers.

"I think I can handle that." he replies, a smile on his face. Snapping   
his fingers to no obvious effect, he resumes his suckling. This time,   
his tongue is met by Onpu's warm, sweet milk and Onpu has to bite her   
lower lip to avoid screaming in pleasure as not only are her nipples   
more sensitive now, but the sensation of milk flowing through her   
underdeveloped breast is quite intense.

After a minute or two of drinking her milk, Oyajide allows the   
delicious, nutritious fluid to fill his mouth. Cheeks bulging with milk,   
he brings his lips to her panting mouth and lets her drink from his own   
mouth.

When he finishes feeding Onpu her own milk, he says, "Your milk is   
delicious!"

At the same time, she declares, "My milk is delicious!"

After the two giggle over their simultaneous declaration, Oyajide   
proceeds to give Onpu's other nipple the same treatment. Knowing what to   
expect this time, Onpu can better keep her reaction under control and   
instead says, "YES! Drink my milk! Suck my breasts dry! But be sure you   
save enough for me to have another taste."

When Oyajide has drank his fill, he takes another mouthful of the   
life-sustaining liquid and repeats the mouth-to-mouth process of letting   
Onpu enjoy the taste of her own milk. That done, he resumes his trail of   
kisses, this time traveling from her barely rounded chest down her flat   
tummy and pausing to lick inside her navel, drawing a giggle out of her   
as she says, "That tickles."

When Oyajide reaches the waistband of her panties, instead of intruding   
beneath the silken barrier, he jumps over it to place a kiss on Onpu's   
inner thigh. As he works his way down the inside of the child idol's   
thigh, he smiles inwardly at the darkening patch of fabric between her   
legs and the undertone of desire in her breathing.

As he continues his torturous string of kisses past her knee, Onpu   
thinks to herself, 'I wish he would just go ahead and attack my   
girlhood.' but does her best to maintain a patient facade.

Reaching her ankle, Oyajide removes the tabi before proceding to give   
the young girl a foot massage. After a minute or so of caressing the   
purple witch's foot, he gives the sole a long lick from heel to toe   
before taking each toe in turn into his mouth and sucking on it briefly.   
Finishing his exploration of one foot, he lowers it to the floor and   
grabs the other and repeats the treatment before trailing kisses up the   
remaining leg.

Although she enjoys the treatment being given to her lower extremities,   
Onpu is on the verge of swallowing her pride as an actress and begging   
for the attention her core craves when Oyajide finally makes it back up   
to her pubic region.

Noticing that her panties are completely soaked through, Oyajide decides   
to show mercy on the purple haired girl. Looping a finger under the   
sides of her panties, he pulls them down her slender legs before   
discarding them on the couch.

Her girlhood finally exposed to him, Oyajide can't help but marvel at   
its simple beauty. Her hairless mound is perfectly framed by the smooth,   
creamy skin of her thighs and lower abdomen with only a simple line   
dividing her outer lips into perfectly symmetrical halves to hint at the   
treasures within. If the pinker hue and slight puffiness of her vulva   
wasn't enough to give away her obvious arousal, than the way her   
girlhood glistens with her love juices would certaintly remove any   
doubt.

Oyajide is broken out of his trance when Onpu asks, impatient desire   
apparent in her words, "Are you just going to stare, or are you going to   
please me?"

Teasingly running the tip of his index finger along her slit, he   
responds, "Sorry about that. It's just that when seen in your full   
glory, your even more beautiful than I could've ever imagined."

Her self control crumbling and barely resisting the urge to inflict   
bodily harm, she says in an almost snarl, "Enough with the sweet words!   
Stop teasing me and do something about this feeling you've triggered in   
my core!"

Throwing her legs over his shoulders and using his thumbs to spread her   
labia, the wizard lowers himself to get a better look at the girl's most   
precious place and is rewarded with a wonderful view of rosy inner folds   
with two small holes, the lower and slightly larger of which looks quite   
inviting and a little round nub at the top that is just begging to be   
caressed. Oyajide exclaims, "My, what a pretty pink pussy you have!" to   
which the only response is an almost growl that promises pain if he   
doesn't start dispensing pleasure.

Deciding to not give Onpu's annoyance an opportunity to turn to violent   
anger, Oyajide begins to slowly lick up the child idol's slit, sending a   
shiver up her spine as he does so. When his tongue flicks accross her   
little clitty for the first time, she bucks her hips and a pleasured   
moan excapes her throat. Grabbing her firmly by her hips, he begins to   
lick up and down her slit continuously, being sure to flick his tongue   
accross her clit on every upward lick.

Tangling her fingers in his amethyst locks and wrapping her legs around   
his neck, the child idol manages to squeal between moans, "It-it feels   
sooo good!" as tremors rock her petite body. She whines when Oyajide   
withdraws his tongue, but lets out a pleasant gasp as he places his lips   
around her clit and begins sucking harder then he had done to her   
nipples earlier.

Suddenly, Onpu feels a great pressure imminating from her bladder and   
begins squirming in the Wizard's grasp for reasons other than the   
treatment he's giving to her sensitive nub. Blushing profusely, she   
stammers, "Oya-oyajide, I-i need to go pee!"

A teasing tone in his voice, Oyajide replies, "Is all that wine and   
cream catching up with you? Oh well, I'm not letting you leave until   
we're done."

Panicking at the building pressure behind her spincter, the purple   
apprentice replies, "If you don't let me go to the bathroom soon, my   
golden liquid is going to spray all over you!"

Shifting to a scolding tone, Oyajide replies, "Now, now, we can't have   
you making such a mess, especially not where it could stain this   
beautiful yukata I gave you." With that, the Wizard snaps his fingers   
over the child idols lower abdomen, a soft glow imminating from where   
her bladder would be.

In response to the spell, the ache in her bladder vanishes, but she can   
still feel the fullness of her personal reservoir. "What did you do?"   
she snaps.

"I just cast a spell to block pain signals from your bladder from   
reaching your brain and sealed your urethra to avoid any accidents.   
Until the spell is broken, your bladder will continue to fill and you'll   
become more desperate to empty it, but you won't be able to pee and you   
won't suffer any permanent damage." he explains.

Before she can ask any further questions, he once again lowers his mouth   
to her girlhood, this time snaking his unusually long tongue into her   
passage, finding an opening in her hymen sufficient to allow the   
amorphous appendage entry without damaging the barrier. As his tongue   
burrows deep enough to lap away at her cervix, he pinches her clit   
between thumb and forefinger, rubbing the nub vigorously.

The triple assault on her senses causes the young girl to tremble   
violently. Curling into a ball around Oyajide's head, she lets out a   
nearly incoherent stream of exclamations. "tongue... wriggling.. so deep   
inside! bladder's... gonna burst! clit... feels raw!" As the sensations   
come to a head, the metaphorical coil snaps and Onpu's mind goes blank   
as an earth shattering orgasm crashes into her brain. Her back arching   
backwards and her limbs shooting out straight, she let's out a pleasured   
scream before collapsing on the couch limp as a noodle and on the verge   
of passing out.

When he sees her coming around, Oyajide comments, "I guess that bit   
about full bladders making female orgasms more intense was true, or at   
least seems to be true for you, my sweet."

Breathing heavily, the girl replies, "I've never so much as played with   
myself down there before tonight, but I never imagined something could   
feel so pleasurably intense."

Positioning himself between her legs and rubbing his renewed erection   
against her crotch, the wizard asks, "Are you ready to truly become my   
lover?"

Shyly, she respondes, "Yes, but please be gentle..."

"If you're worried about me hurting you when I tear through your hymen,   
the same spell that prevents you from feeling pain in addition to   
fullness from your bladder should ensure for a painless loss of   
virginity."

"In that case, hurry up and make me a woman! I want that big cock of   
yours inside me!"

Spreading her labia with his thumbs, the Wizard places the tip of his   
penis at her opening and starts to apply pressure. After several   
attempts ending in his cock sliding to the side due to her virgin   
passage refusing to stretch to accomodate his girth, Oyajide states   
matter of factly, "I don't think it's going to fit. Perhaps I should use   
magic to shrink my cock to a more suitable size."

The child idol replies, "NO! I want to be stuffed with all of your cock!   
I don't care if you have to pry me open, I want you to fuck me with that   
huge cock! Besides, didn't you say your spells would protect me from any   
permanent harm?"

Taking the girl's words to heart, the purple-haired man slips both   
thumbs into her tight passage and stretches the opening wide enough to   
accomodate his bulbous cockhead, exposing her hymen in the process.   
Placing his tip against her barrier, he lets the tight elastic ring of   
her vaginal opening snap tight around the neck of his dick.

"Are you ready?" he asks, grabbing her hips.

"YES! Ram it all the way in in one thrust!" she shouts in reply.

With that, Oyajide simultaneously thrusts his hips forward while pulling   
back on the purple apprentice's hips, ripping through her hymen, hilting   
all eight inches within her, and coming to rest with his tip pressed   
firmly against her cervix. As he does so, the young girl lets out a   
pleasured scream at having her insides stretched so much, so quickly.

As she recovers from the sensory overload of the initial penetration,   
she traces her fingers along the outline of the firm bulge the cock   
within her is forming on her abdomen, which extends a few inches above   
her navel. She also probes at the bulge formed by her still overfull   
bladder, though she knows she's relaxed enough to have completely   
emptied her golden fluid if not for the spell preventing leaks. "Wow! I   
can't believe something so BIG managed to fit inside me!"

Arching his back, the Wizard leans down to capture Onpu's lips in a   
kiss, prompting the child idol to wrap her legs around his waist and her   
arms around his neck.

After a minute or so, she breaks off the kiss and starts to squirm,   
whining, "Having you inside me is nice and all, but I really want you to   
start moving." clenching her pussy muscles around his shaft a few times   
as incentive.

Placing his hands on her buttocks and lifting her up so only her head   
and shoulders rest on the couch, he pulls out about halfway before   
thrusting back in and soon sets a moderate pace that has the child idol   
moaning in ecstasy.

With her tight passage squeezing his cock relentlessly, it's not long   
before he shouts, "Onpu-chaaan! I'm gonna cum!"

Breathing heavily, she responds, "Do IT! Fill me up with your sperm!"   
With one final thrust, he hilts himself within Onpu's tight love tunnel   
as rope after thick, sticky rope of his sperm shoots from his tip and   
splatters the walls of her womb. At the same time, the young girl   
trembles from her own orgasm. By the time his cum slows to a trickle, a   
third bulge, this one from a cum inflated womb has formed on her   
abdomen, giving her the appearance of a pregnancy that is just starting   
to show.

When the couple comes down from their shared climax, he withdraws from   
within her and she is surprised that semen doesn't come pouring out of   
her cunny. Before she can ask, he states, "I didn't want you staining   
that yukata with semen, so I included a spell that makes your cervix   
one-way."

Coming down from the high of being fucked and with her bladder   
reasserting it's desire to be emptied, Onpu asks, "How long am I going   
to have cum and pee trapped inside me?"

The wizard replies, "The spell will wear off as soon as you reach a   
suitable receptacle and get the Yukata out of the way of potential   
messes."

With that, he assists the child idol in redressing and setting her on   
somewhat shakey legs sends her off to empty both her womb and her   
bladder of their respective cargos.

As she leaves the room and walks toards the staff bathroom, Onpu can't   
help thinking to herself, 'That lolicon of a wizard sure knows how to   
treat a girl when he's trying. Makes me hope he can manage to sneak away   
from his job at the Majokai Kindergarten to visit here in the future.'


	6. Momoko's Rape Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoko acts out a rape scene with her client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Roleplayed rape, bondage, bladder torture and wetting, toys, potentially disturbing figurative language.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, I think this might be the, for lack of a better word, darkest chapter I've written for any of my stories. Although it's supposed to be just "rape-like play" rather than actual rape, I think I failed to make this obvious during the bulk of the chapter and if you removed the opening and closing paragraphs of the chapter I think it would pass for an actual rape scene.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 1: Virgin Auction  
Chapter 6: Momoko's Rapeplay

Momoko is sitting in one of the Cathouse MAHO-Dou's private changing  
rooms, reading through ther scenario her first client has submitted.

Thinking out loud to herself, she says, "[Wow, this sounds so naughty,  
yet I'm tingling all over at the thought! Hmm... clothes I wouldn't mind  
getting ruined. I think I'll stick with my usual since I have like a  
dozen copies of this outfit back home, but no way I'm letting my lemon  
print panties get torn or stained.]" With that she walks over to a  
dresser and pulls out a pair of white, cotton panties and makes quick  
work of changing her underwear before leaving the room.

As she walks down the hallway towards the rooms reserved for meeting  
with clients, Momoko maintains her best 'innocent girl oblivious to her  
surroundings' act.

Her feined obliviousness pays off as she is caught off guard as she  
walks by a room with a slightly ajar door that suddenly opens as a obese  
middle-aged man grabs hold of her and pulls her into the room.

Before she can properly react, she finds herself pinned against the wall  
with sufficient force that it genuinely hurts when her skull impacts the  
wall. Voicing her displeasure, Momoko yells, "[OWWIE! That hurt!["  
Looking up at the man whose kneeling in front of her, she asks,  
"[Mister, why did you grab me?]"

Ignoring her question, the man leers down at her and says, "Looks like I  
caught myself a real cutie."

Pretending she doesn't understand Japanese, Momoko replies, "[Mister, I  
can't understand what your saying.]"

Realizing she's spoken nothing but English, the man says, "[You some  
Gaijin tourist's brat?]"

Indignantly, she replies, "[I don't know what a gaijin is, but I'm not a  
brat.]" Trying to wriggle out of his grib, she adds, "[You don't seem  
like a very nice man, Mister.]"

Slapping her accross the face, the man replies, "[I ain't gonna take any  
backtalk little missy. I'd hate to ruin that pretty litle face of yours,  
but that won't stop me from roughing you up if you don't cooperate.]"  
With that, he grabs the shoulders of her blouse and begins to pull, the  
thin, orange fabric tearing easily.

Momentarily free of his grip as he clutches the tattered remains of her  
shirt, the terrified blonde runs for the door. Fear evident in her  
voice, she screams, "[Let me out of here!]" as she futilely tries to  
open the locked door which is keyed on the inside.

Grabbing her shoulders and flipping her around befor pinning her to the  
door with a hand around her neck, the man snarls, "[I ain't letting a  
catch as cute as you get away that easily.]" With his other hand, he  
grabs the front of her waist band, yanking both skirt and panties down  
at the same time, the garments ripping to shreds from the violent tug.

Tears in her eyes, Momoko screams, "[NO! Mommy said I should never let a  
man other than Daddy see me naked.]"

"[Smart woman, but she ain't here to protect you.]" he replies before  
pinching one of her exposed nipples. "[Cute little nipples you got here  
though.]" With that, he begins sucking the nipple he had pinched as his  
sweaty palmed hands start fondling the preteen from head to toe.

Disgusted by his touch, she screams, "[Get your hands off-]" her protest  
is cut off as a finger grazes her little clitty, sending a bolt of  
electricity up the little girl's spine and making her moan.

Noticing her reaction, he begins to rub incessantly at her little  
pleasure nub, causing Momoko to go limp in his arms as the unfamiliar  
sensations wash over her. "[Heh, for all those protests earlier, you  
sure are moaning like a little whore now.]"

Soon enough, Momoko finds her self hugging the man's much thicker arm,  
her hips grinding her clit against his finger of their own volition.  
When she starts trembling in orgasm, he pulls his arm away and lets the  
preteen collapse to the floor.

When she regains her senses, Momoko sees that the man has unzipped his  
fly and that something long and thick is pointing at her from the  
opening. Curiosity getting the better of the blonde, she asks,  
"[Wh-What's that?]" pointing at the unfamiliar appendage.

Smiling, he replies, "[What's the matter, little missy? Never seen a  
man's dick before?]"

Her fear returning, she replies, "[No. What are you going to do with  
it?]"

Leering, he declares, "[I'm going to stick it in your tight little  
virgin pussy.]"

Confused, she replies, "[My pussy?]"

"[It's where little girls pee from.]" he answers, trying to make her  
understand in the simplest terms he can think of.

Terror in her voice, she says, "[There's no way that thing of yours will  
fit up my pe pee!]"

Grinning widely, he replies, "Sure it will! Let me show you!]" Before  
Momoko can make another escape attempt, he grabs her hips and forces  
himself between her legs to align his dick with her opening.

Thrashing about, kicking and screaming, she yells, "[Let me go!]" but  
her kicks just glance off the natural padding of his body fat as he rams  
his dick forward, ripping through her hymen and hilting in her too small  
pussy in a single motion. Letting out an agonized scream, she pleads  
"[Take it out! Take it out! It hurts! Oh GOD it hurts!]" As tears stream  
from her eyes and blood streams from her no longer virgin cunny.

Ignoring her agonized pleas, he begins to pump in and out of her abused  
passage, exclaiming, "Super cute and a nice fuck to boot!" as the blonde  
lies there in pain.

As her screams are replaced with sobs intermingled with faint moans, he  
asks, "You starting to enjoy it, little missy?" When he gets no  
response, he yells, "I asked you a question!"

Shocked out of her self-pity, she replies, "[I can't understand what you  
are saying.]"

Mumbling something about "People who can't speak Japanese shouldn't be  
allowed to step foot on Japanese soil." before answering her, he  
replies, "[I asked if you were starting to enjoy it?]"

Still crying, she answers, "[It still hurts, but I am starting to feel  
funny like when you rubbed me with your finger.]"

Smiling at that, he asks, "[Have you started having your period?]"

Confused by the seemingly irrelevant question, she replies, "[Yes, my  
most recent one ended about a week ago. Why do you ask?]"

His grin growing wider, he replies, "[Your parents haven't taught you  
anything have they? Tell me, do you know where babies come from?]"

Innocently, she answers, "[Aren't they brought by the stork?]"

Letting out a loud laugh, he replies, "[No! Daddies stick their dicks in  
a Mommy's pussy and squirts his baby making sperm inside the mommy,  
which causes a baby to grow in the mommy's belly. The mommy is said to  
be pregnant while the baby is growing inside her. The reason I asked  
about your period is that periods are a good indicator of whether a girl  
can get pregnant and become a mommy.]"

A shocked expression on her face, Momoko asks, "[What are you saying?]"

Leering devilishly, he says, "[If your period ended a week ago, your at  
about the perfect time to get pregnant, and I'm about to squirt my baby  
making sperm into your fertile womb.]"

Realization dawning, she renews her thrashing, screaming "NO! I'm too  
young to be a mommy!]"

Grabbing her ankles to stop her kicking and picking up his pace, he  
replies, "[The fact you have started your period is proof you're old  
enough to become a mommy, and soon I'm going to pump you full of the  
stuff that makes babies!]"

'[NO! Pull out! Don't squirt in me! I don't want a baby!]" she screams  
as he relentlessly pounds away at her abused pussy.

Pressing her ankles to the floor on either side of her head, forcing her  
rear end up off the floor, he gives the blonde a perfect view of his  
penis repeatedly plunging into her battered passage. Wide-eyed, Momoko  
can't help but stare at the sight with morbid fascination as if she had  
been wrongly sentenced to death and the penis smeared with her blood was  
the tool of her pending execution, fearing that every downward stroke  
will be the one that will do her in, yet hoping against hope to be  
pardoned in the nick of time.

Her silent prayers go unanswered, however, as with a grunt, he rams his  
penis straight down with great force as if trying to stab it clear  
through Momoko and into the floor. As she feels his semen pourfrom his  
tip and sear her insides, the blonde screams, "[NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Nonononono! Pull out ! Stop squirting in me!]"

Continueing to pump her full of his baby batter, he declares, "[Too late  
for pulling out to do you any good!]" At his words, Momoko breaks down  
in sobs anew as her rapist's cum soaks into her preteen womb.

When he finally pulls out, he makes sure to keep the blonde's vagina  
oriented vertically above her womb so no sperm can leak out. Still  
gripping her by the ankles, he carefully pulls her into a vertical  
position, stopping at a height that forces her to walk on her hands to  
avoid having her entire body weight dangling from her ankles.

Holding the girl upsidedown like this, gravity ensuring that his sperm  
stays in her womb were it has the maximum chance of finding her egg and  
making her blood rush to her head, He forces her to hand walk to a wall  
were a pair of manticles are bolted to the wall. He locks her ankles  
into the manticles, forcing her legs slightly more than shoulder width  
apart, her weight forcing her knees and hips to lock out straight. Her  
arms tremble as the manticles don't support her weight as well as his  
hands did, and unlike his meaty hands, the manticles lack any padding  
leaving her socks the only thing preventing the metal from cutting into  
her bare skin.

Crying, she asks, "[Haven't you done enough to me already?]"

His hands now free, he pulls two items from the pocket of his jeans as  
he declares, "[I've still got lots of fun in store for you.]"

before he can show her the items, she retorts, "[I'm not having any  
fun!]"

Ignoring her commentary, he reveals the items to be a piece of hard,  
purple plastic very similar in shape to his penis and a coil of thin,  
plastic tubing. Presenting the penis facsimile, he explains, "[This is a  
dildo,]" and showing her the tubing, "[and this is a catheter.]"

Nervously, she asks, "[What are you going to do with those?]"

Giving a slight chuckle, he answers, "[You'll see soon enough.]"  
Approaching her with the two items in hand, he spreads her labia to  
reveal the opening of her vagina, still stained with her now drying  
blood. Lining up the tip of the dildo with her opening, he rams the  
artificial phallus straight down her passage as if stabbing with a  
knife, tearing a scream from the girl's throat in the process. Searching  
between her now plugged cunny and her swollen clitty, he locates the  
smaller opening of her urethra, and inserting the smaller end of the  
catheter into said opening slides several inches of tubing into the  
girl's urinary tract until he's sure the tip has infiltrated her  
bladder. The other end of the catheter is very elastic and he stretches  
it to fit over the head of his cock forming a tight seal. Making sure  
she can see how the tube is connecting them, he gives her a minute to  
draw her own conclusions.

Realizing what he's planning and not only being disgusted by the idea  
but already needing to pee herself, she screams, "[NO! Don't pee in  
me!]" just as he's relaxing enough to let his urine flow down the  
catheter. Though she can't feel the stream of foreign urine invading her  
bladder, she can feel her bladder quickly filling and stretching to  
accomodate his waste water. Reaching a level of desperation beyond  
anything the blonde can remember, she yells, tears in her eyes, "[Please  
Stop! I've never had to hold so much pee before!]"

Ignoring her pleas, he enjoys the sight as her bladder begins to form a  
visible bulge in her lower abdomen, confident that the catheter is too  
thick to allow pee to leak out around it and that the one-way valves  
along the tube's interior will prevent backflow. As he finishes emptying  
his bladder, he runs his finger along the catheter, making sure to  
squeeze every last drop into the blonde's painfully overfilled bladder.

As he pulls the tube from her urethra and her spincter takes over the  
task of holding back the impending flood, it's all Momoko can do to not  
humiliate herself immediately. Doing her best puppy dog eyes, she begs,  
"[Please Mister, I need to go tinkle! I feel like I'm going to burst  
like a balloon if I don't pee soon!]"

Laughing, the man responds, "[Nothing cuter than watching a little girl  
desperately trying to hold in her golden liquid.]" Dropping to his  
knees, his cock coming to rest at the same level as the upsidedown  
girl's mouth, he adds, "[I'll let you in on a little secret. Sperm don't  
like pee, and if your womb got flooded with pee, it might kill all my  
sperm before they could make a baby start growing in you. I want you to  
use that cute little mouth of yours to suck on my cock, and if you can  
make me squirt in your mouth before you start leaking pee, I'll let you  
use all that golden liquid to wash my sperm out of you.]"

Finding the prospect disgusting, but not wanting to get pregnant, Momoko  
opens her mouth and begins sucking his penis. Despite there being a few  
drops of urine left on his tip and traces of her blood mixed in with the  
residue of her juices, the male organ tastes far better than she  
expected, though the distraction provided by her bladder prevents her  
from enjoying giving her first blowjob. The ache in her lower abdomen  
has her wanting to cross her legs and grab at her crotch, but the  
manticles prevent her from narrowing the gap between her thighs even by  
a little and removing a hand from being flat palm on the floor would  
only put more stress on her already aching legs.

Enjoying the blowjob he's recieving, the man comments, "[That's a good  
little slut.]" before pulling a small remote from his pocket and moving  
a slider switch from off to low. Momoko begins to moan around his member  
and tries to suck harder as the dildo in her pussy begins to buzz, the  
vibration making her girlhood tingle with pleasure but also threatening  
to make her bladder relax without her consent.

After several minutes of being sucked and feeling himself on the verge,  
he decides to pull out all the stops, sliding the vibrator's remote pass  
medium and several unlabeled marks all the way to high and pressing his  
thumb against her bladder bulge as his index finger rubs her swollen  
clitty.

Her attempts to scream her protests are muffled as several small  
riverlets begin to trickle from her crotch and flow down her torso, her  
spincter's water tight seal failing but still holding back a full-scale  
flood. About the same time, thick, gooey semen squirts from his cock to  
flood the blonde's mouth.

As he withdraws from her mouth and she swallows the remains of his load,  
she asks, "[Can I wash out my womb now?]"

Smirking, he replies, "[Fraid not, little missy. You started leaking  
before I came.]"

On the verge of tears, she replies, "[But but I still have plenty of pee  
inside me!]"

"[Tough titties, but the deal was if you could make me cum before you  
leaked, not before you emptied. Besides, I should punish you for making  
such a mess, and I think blasting your womb with another load of semen  
would be perfect.]"

Terror in her voice, she protests, "[NO! Don't put more sperm in me!  
Please let me wash out what you've already put in me!]" but her protests  
fall on deaf ears as he reaches down to attach manticles around her  
wrists, making the removal of her hands from the flor not just a bad  
idea, but an impossibility. Unlocking the manticles around her ankles,  
he shifts the blonde into a position where she's standing on hands and  
feet, her ass high in the air and her head bowed.

Yanking the still vibrating dildo from her pussy, he spreads her butt  
cheeks before inserting the phallus into her rectum, a task made easier  
by her juices coating the toy, all the while ignoring her pleas of,  
"[NO! Don't stick it up my hiney.]" Her rear passage now plugged and the  
front available, he rams his penis all the way to her cervix in one  
thrust. Though no longer painful, the girl does let out an '[eek!]" at  
the intrusion as her bladder releases a spurt of pee at being punched  
from within by his cock.

Letting out a grunt, he exclaims, "[You seem a lot tighter than before!  
I guess holding in all that pee tends to make more than your spincter  
tighten up. At this rate, I'm going to squirt in no time!]"

"]NO! Please stop! Please pull out before you cum again and I pee all  
over the place!]" screams the blonde in protest.

With a perverted laugh, he replies, "[That noisy, little mouth of yours  
says no, but this naughty, little cunny of yours is sucking on my cock  
like it's trying to milk me for all I'm worth.]"

Not wanting to admit how much she's enjoying herself, Momoko denies,  
"[That's not true! I just need to pee really, really bad!]"

Hilting himself within her and gripping her hips firmly so she can't  
move, he declares, "[If that's true, then you'll have no problem pulling  
yourself off my cock.]" Giving her butt a smack causing her to yelp, he  
removes his hands from her hips before taunting, "[Go ahead, pull off of  
me, if you can.]"

With trembling legs and still needing to empty her bladder, Momoko tries  
to will her body to pull away from the man's cock, but every slight  
movement of the dick causes a wave of pleasure to wash over the blonde,  
no matter how slowly she tries to withdraw. By the time she has only his  
tip still within her, the desire to feel more pleasure combined with the  
feeling of emptiness in her cunny have eroded the girl's self control to  
the point that instead of obeying her demands to get away from the man's  
penis, her body rebelliously thrusts her hips back, impaling her upon  
his cock once again.

Moaning loudly, her body gives into primal instinct as her hips start  
moving back and forth of their own volition, Impaling the blonde on the  
man's cock over and over again. Feeling betrayed by her body, Momoko  
screams, "[Oh God NO! I can't stop myself! My body won't listen to me!]"

Enjoying having his victim now riding his cock of her own will, he  
replies, "[What a stubborn brat. You're rutting like a bitch in heat,  
yet you still refuse to admit that you've become a little whore.]"  
Letting out a grunt, he adds, "[Oh well, it won't be long before you  
make me splatter your insides with another load of my baby batter.]"

Her mind panicking, the blonde tries to regain control of her body,  
yelling, "[I need to stop! I don't want to make him cum![", but instead  
of coming to heel, the girl's body thoroughly completes its betrayal as  
her hips slam down on his cock, her passage convulsing in orgasm around  
his member as it starts spurting fresh semen, and her bladder gives up  
the struggle against her golden liquid. Her body paralyzed by the  
pleasure of orgasm and the relief of finally emptying her overfilled  
bladder, Momoko's mind is too shocked to put together a coherent  
exclamation of outrage and the girl just sobs as the man's white liquid  
pours into her and her own golden liquid pours onto the man's pants and  
the floor.

When both of their streams finally halt, the man withdraws from her and  
lets her collapse to the floor.

Zipping up his pants and not seeming overly concerned by how soaked they  
are, the man remarks, "[Wish I could keep ya around and see your belly  
swelling with my baby and watch you scream as you give birth. I could  
just imagine either training our son to rape his mama like his old man  
or raping our daughter while you watch, but it would probably raise too  
many questions if you just disappeared. Oh well, you were still a good  
fuck.]" With that, he pulls a key from his pocket, unlocks the door and  
leaves Momoko lying in a large puddle of her own urine, hands cuffed to  
the base board, a vibrator in her ass and cum oozing from her gaping  
pussy.

###

Momoko awakes to Dela tossing a small blanket over the blonde. Pulling  
the blanket around her naked body, the young girl realizes that her  
hands are free and that, while in desperate need of a shower, most of  
the mess has been cleaned up.

Helping the blonde to her feet, Dela asks, "Are you okay? Seems your  
client was quite rough on you."

Momoko replies, "I'm okay, but I think I might be a masochist." With  
that, the girl leaves the room and makes her way towards the showers.


	7. Hana-chan's Sex Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana-chan learns about sex from her client while pretending to be his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Deflowering, role played brother/sister incest, hands-on sex ed lessons, excessive amounts of a character referring to themselves in third person.
> 
> Author's Notes: And thus completes the first arc of this series. There is one more chapter of Cathouse MAHO-Dou that I've previously published over at FF.net, but I would like to give it a cold read for spelling and grammar mistakes before uploading it here.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 1: Virgin Auction  
Chapter 7: Hana-chan's Sex Education

Hana rushes into her bedroom on the MAHO-Dou's top floor, a megawatt   
smile crossing the magically younger than she looks witch as she kicks   
off her shoes, shimmies out of her scandalously short and tight jean   
shorts and pulls her flower print blouse over her head. Now in nothing   
but a pair of plain, white cotton panties, the toddler in preteen's   
clothing skips over to her dresser and pulls out her pajamas before   
donning them.

Remaining barefoot and looking like she's ready for bed, the blonde   
leaves the room heading towards the basement, thinking aloud as she   
goes, "Hana-chan wonders what kind of fun Onii-chan has in store for   
Hana-chan tonight!"

###

As Hana-chan enters a simply furnished bedroom, she says in her best   
imitation of a scared little girl, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan, please wake   
up!"

Under the covers of the full-size bed, a man looking to be of college   
age stirs. Looking up to see the girl rubbing an eye in feigned   
sleepiness, he replies, "What do you want, squirt?"

Adding her best fake tears to her performance, Hana-chan whines,   
"Hana-chan had a bad dream! Hana-chan is scared to go back to bed alone.   
Can Hana-chan sleep with Onii-chan tonight?"

Letting out a huff, he replies in feigned annoyance, "Sure, though your   
really getting too old to go jumping in other's beds when you have   
nightmares." As he pulls back the covers, revealing himself to be   
wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

As she lays down, pressing her back against his front, Hana replies,   
"That's what mama and papa said before sending Hana-chan back to   
Hana-chan's bedroom, but Hana-chan knew Onii-chan wouldn't turn away his   
favorite little sister!"

Pulling the covers over the both of them, he replies, "You're my only   
little sister. Now, you should try to get some sleep." with that, he   
places an arm over the girl in a protective embrace.

As she snuggles against the man, she retorts, "Doesn't make Hana-chan   
any less Onii-chan's favorite little sister." before closing her eyes   
and pretending to drift off to sleep.

###

Sometime later, Hana's eyes snap open as she does her best to sound like   
someone who was just startled awake, "Onii-chan, something is poking   
Hana-chan's butt!"

An obvious tent in his boxers, and Hana positioned such that her butt is   
rubbing against his crotch, the man replies, "That's just my penis."

Somewhat put at ease, the naive little girl asks, "Onii-chan's penis?"

Smiling, he replies, "Yeah, turn around and I'll show you.

As she rolls over to face him, he pulls down the front of his boxers to   
expose his engorged manhood to the little girl. Throwing off the covers   
to get a better look, Hana's first comment is, "Huh? that looks nothing   
like Hana-chan's pee pee."

Chuckling softly, he replies, "Well, that's only natural since you're a   
girl and only boys have penises. Why don't you try touching it?"

Reaching out a hand tentatively, she strokes his penis gently. Hearing a   
gasp escape his throat, the blonde asks in a worried tone, "Did   
Hana-chan hurt Onii-chan?"

He replies reassuringly, "Not at all! In fact, it felt good when you   
touched me."

Enboldened by his words, she begins to stroke the member, unknowingly   
performing her first handjob before asking her next question, "How did   
Onii-chan hide something so big?"

He replies, "Well, it's normally much smaller and wiggly like a piece of   
ramen. It only gets big and stiff like this when I spend too long close   
to a cute girl."

A blush burning accross her cheeks, Hana asks, "O-Onii-chan thinks   
Hana-chan is cu-cute?"

Smiling at her reaction, he says, "Hana-chan is downright adorable!"   
prompting the blonde's entire face to go red as Doremi's hair.

Whining, the girl protests, "Onii-chan shouldn't tease Hana-chan like   
that!"

Chuckling some more, he replies, "But I'm being serious, you're the   
cutest little thing I've ever laid eyes on." Before the girl can let out   
another embarassed retort, he adds, "You know what would feel even   
better than you stroking my penis?"

Trying to push down her embarassment at the string of compliments, she   
asks, "Wh-what?"

His replies comes swiftly, "If you were to take it in your mouth and   
lick it like a lollipop."

Eager to please, the blonde quickly wraps her lips around his cockhead,   
taking the lollipop comparison to heart as she continues to stroke his   
shaft. As he enjoys her treatment, he speaks, "You should probably know   
that penis is only the proper name for a boy's "pee pee" and that it has   
many names that big girls use for it." Seeing the girl make eye contact,   
confirming that she is listening, he continues, "Among the most common   
names for a man's penis are dick, cock, prick, and member, though this   
list is far from complete."

Briefly removing her mouth from his member, Hana declares, "Hana-chan   
likes the word cock. May Hana-chan call it Onii-chan's cock?" before   
resuming her first blowjob.

Smiling, he replies, "That'll be just fine." as he lays a hand gently on   
her scalp. "By the way, what you're doing with your mouth is called   
fellatio, though most use the slang blowjob or just sucking a man's   
cock." Nodding to show her understanding, the blonde continues working   
her tongue all over his cock head.

Several minutes later, he lets out a grunt and holds her head in place   
by the roots of her twintails as he deposits several dallops of hot,   
fresh sperm on the blonde's tongue, which she swallows instinctually.   
When he releases her, she pulls away and exclaims, "EW! Did Onii-chan   
just pee in Hana-chan's mouth?"

Laughing softly, he replies, "While guys do pee with their cocks, that   
wasn't pee, but semen. You made me feel so good that I was forced to   
ejaculate in your mouth."

Showing off her prodigious intelligence that most miss on account of her   
eccentric behavior, Hana replies, "So when a girl makes a guy's cock   
feel really good, he ejaculates, which is the process of squirting that   
thick, salty stuff, which is called semen?"

Patting her on the head, he replies, "That is correct! Semen is also   
known as cum, jizz, and seed among other things with cumming and jizzing   
being common slang terms for ejaculation."

Nodding, she replies, "Hana-chan understands!" Suddenly becoming aware   
of an unfamiliar sensation between her legs, she adds, "Onii-chan,   
Hana-chan feels all tingly in Hana-chan's panties, and it isn't the   
tingle Hana-chan gets when Hana-chan needs to tinkle."

"Let me take a look." He says before dropping the kneeling girl's pajama   
bottoms to her knees and gently running a finger along the crotch of her   
panties. Smiling at the shiver his actions send through her body, he   
states, "Your panties are completely soaked!"

Indignantly, Hana replies, "Hana-chan didn't pee Hana-chan's panties!"

Smiling, he replies, "It isn't pee, but rather the lubrication a girl   
produces when near to or thinking about a cute boy."

"Huh? So girls get wet while boys get hard when thinking of someone they   
find cute? She asks in puzzlement.

"Pretty much." he replies. After a brief pause, he adds, "Since I've   
already taught you about a guy's penis and you were kind enough to make   
me cum, I guess I should teach you about a girl's body and how girls can   
feel good."

Excitedly, she asks, "What does Hana-chan need to do?"

He answers, "It would probably be easiest if you get naked and then lay   
down on your back with your legs parted."

Doing as instructed, she asks, "What next?"

Leaning over the girl, he replies, "I think I'll start with your   
nipples." as he places his index finger to one of her nipples and begins   
rubbing it in a circular motion. As she lets out a pleasured moan, he   
says, "As you can probably feel, many girls enjoy having their nipples   
played with. As you grow into a woman, you'll grow breasts and if you   
evr become a mama, your breasts will fill with milk that your baby can   
suck out through the nipple, and speaking of nipple sucking..." He takes   
her other nipple into his mouth and sucks on it for several seconds, a   
louder moan escaping her throat, "...it feels even better to have   
someone suck on a girl's nipples."

Panting, the blonde exclaims, "Please Onii-chan, suck on Hana-chan's   
nipples some more!"

Ignoring her plea, he moves downward, "Now now, there's plenty of other   
things for me to show you, many of which will feel even better."

Wide eyed, she exclaims, "Even better than that!?"

"Sure is." Pausing between her legs, he begins his lecture, "The entire   
area between a girl's thighs is known as her vulva." Spreading her   
apart, he continues, "These fleshy folds are known as labia and conceal   
most of a girl's so-called private parts. This little nub at the front   
end of the slit between your labia..." He places a finger tip to her   
clitty and rubs like he did her nipple earlier, sending tremors through   
the young witch's body. "... is known as the clitoris or clit for short   
and is the single most sensitive part of the female body as you are no   
doubt feeling."

As he stops stimulating her clit, she comments her breathing heavy,   
"Hana-chan doesn't know if Hana-chan can take much of Onii-chan playing   
with Hana-chan's clitty like that!"

He replies matter of factly, "Well, the clitoris is very sensitive and   
some girls do find direct stimulation of that spot overwhelming to the   
point of being painful. Moving on, there is a small hole behind the clit   
from which girls pee, but further back is a large hole, which is the   
opening of a girl's vagina."

"Vagina?" she asks, curiosity plain on her face.

"It's a passage that leads to a girl's uterus or womb, the organ that   
houses an unborn baby until it's ready to meet the outside world."

Confused, she asks, "Huh? I thought babies came from flowers?   
Hana-chan's mamas said Hana-chan was born from a blue rose."

Not noticing her slip, he answers, "Many parents don't feel comfortable   
telling little girls about the truth, which is that babies grow inside   
there mama's womb."

The inquizative little girl then asks, "Then what causes a baby to grow   
inside a mama?"

Removing his boxers so she can see his scrotum, he explains, "A boy's   
testicles, which hang in a sack called a scrotum beneath his penis,   
produce tiny tadpole-like things called sperm." Seeing her nod in   
understanding, he continues, "Deep inside a girl's body are little   
glands called ovaries that produce eggs, and when sperm meets egg in a   
girl's womb, it forms the beginning of an embryo, which attaches to the   
wall of the womb and starts to grow into a baby."

Nodding, she asks, "But how do sperm and egg get to a girl's womb?"

"The womb is connected to the ovaries by fallopian tubes, which allow   
the egg to reach the womb, and semen acts as a means for sperm to travel   
from a boy to a girl."

Putting two and two together, she asks, "So does the boy stick his penis   
in a girl's vagina so he can ejaculate into her womb?"

"That is correct!" he exclaims before giving her another pat on the   
head.

"So, if Onii-chan's cock was stuck up Hana-chan's vagina and Onii-chan   
came inside Hana-chan, would a baby start growing in Hana-chan's womb?"

"Probably not, as girls don't start producing eggs until they reach   
puberty. If you haven't started having periods, you're probably too   
young to have a baby growing inside you, and by the way, a girl is said   
to be pregnant when she has a baby growing in her womb."

"Periods?" she asks.

"Girls who are old enough to have babies shed the lining of their uterus   
roughly once a month. This causes them to bleed from their vaginas for   
several days."

"Hana-chan has never bled from Hana-chan's vagina." declares the blonde.

"Then you're probably too young to have a baby, but we can still have a   
lot of fun practicing for when you're older."

Confused, she asks, "Is it fun to have a boy stick his cock up a girl's   
vagina?"

He answers, "It is. Oh, and by the way, common slang terms for the   
vagina include pussy, cunny, cunt, and twat though the latter two are   
usually considered vulgar."

Excitedly, the blonde declares, "Hana-chan thinks cunny sounds cute!"   
spreading her labia, she asks, "Will Onii-chan stick Onii-chan's cock in   
Hana-chan's cunny?"

Smiling, he replies, "I'd be glad to, but there's something else I think   
I should do first."

Confused, the blonde asks, "What's that?"

"This!" is all he says before burying his face in her crotch and   
furiously lapping away at her folds, sending the toddler turned preteen   
into convulsions from the sudden pleasure.

Clenching her fists in front of her chest, Hana exclaims, "Onii-chan's   
tongue feels so good to Hana-chan's cunny! Please keep licking   
Hana-chan!"

Once he's confident she's wet enough, instead of bringing her to orgasm,   
he removes his tongue and explains, "I knew you'd enjoy that. What I   
just did is called cunnilingus or eating out and it helps a guy's cock   
slide easily into a girl's cunny." With that, he moves upward, pushing   
her legs towards her chest. Placing his tip at the pinned girl's opening   
and cradling her head with both hands, he speaks again, "It might hurt   
at first as there's a barrier called a hymen just inside your cunny I'll   
need to tear through, but it should start to feel really good once the   
pain subsides."

Hana replies, "Hana-chan trusts Onii-chan to not make it hurt more than   
necessary."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he begins to apply pressure, tears   
welling up in her eyes as his cock stretches her virgin barrier. Hana   
lets out a pained gasp and tears start running down her face as her   
hymen gives way and he sinks balls deep into her no longer virgin   
passage.

Wiping away her tears, he asks, "Are you okay? You've made it pass the   
worst part."

Choking back a sob, the blonde replies, "It hurts, but it also feels   
good. Onii-chan's cock feels so warm and big in Hana-chan's cunny!"

"And your cunny feels so warm and tight around my cock!" he replies,   
simply savoring the sensation of being buried within a girl as she   
recovers from her deflowering.

After several minutes, he says, "I'm going to start moving, let me know   
if you feel any pain." to which she simply nods. Pulling most of the way   
out before sliding back in, he soon sets a slow but steady pace, the   
blonde moaning softly at the new sensations.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, the younger than she looks witch   
exclaims, "Hana-chan loves the way Onii-chan's cock is stretching   
Hana-chan's cunny, and Onii-chan's cock is so hot it feels like   
Hana-chan's going to melt!"

Smiling at her words, he asks, "Do you like having sex with your   
Onii-chan?"

Confused, Hana asks, "Is that what we're doing? Having sex?"

He answers, "Yes. It's also called making love or fucking."

Nodding in understanding, the blonde exclaims, "Hana-chan loves making   
love to Onii-chan! Please fuck Hana-chan's cunny harder!"

Wrapping the girl's legs around his waist and grabbing her buttocks, he   
picks up speed, causing the blonde's moans to increase in volume and   
frequency. Taking one look at her face, he comments, "My little sister   
looks super cute when she's lost in the throws of ecstasy!"

Too lost in her own pleasure to process his words, Hana's barely   
coherent reply consists of phrases such as, "Onii-chan's cock feels so   
good!", "Keep fucking Hana-chan!", and "Hana-chan loves Onii-chan!"

It's not long before orgasm sends the blonde's passage into convulsions,   
her arms and legs forming a deathgrip around his neck and waist as he   
floods her pre-pubescent womb with a fresh load of his seed.

When she regains enough coherency to speak, the young witch says   
dreamily, "Onii-chan's warm gooey semen is filling Hana-chan so deep   
inside! It feels so good, Hana-chan wants more of Onii-chan's cum inside   
Hana-chan!" As he makes to withdraw, she crys, "NO! Don't pull out of   
Hana-chan!" Trying to hold him in place with the limbs she has wrapped   
around him, but she proves too weak to restrain him. Tears in her eyes,   
she begs, "Please Onii-chan! Please make love to Hana-chan some more!"

His heart breaking at the display, he replies, "I'd be glad to, but a   
guy's penis needs to recharge after cumming." Seeing the girl on the   
verge of becoming a tear fountain, he adds, "How about I show you how a   
girl can pleasure herself when a guy's not around?"

Drying her eyes, the blonde replies, "There's a way Hana-chan can make   
herself feel good?"

Smiling, he replies, "Sure is! Why don't you come sit on my lap and I'll   
show you." as he shifts to set cross-legged while leaning against the   
head board.

Plopping down in his lap, her bare butt coming to rest on his flaccid   
member, she asks, "What does Hana-chan have to do?"

Grabbing her under the knees, he shifts the girl into a more reclined   
position with her thighs nearly 180 degrees apart before answering,   
"First, you need to get in a position that gives you easy access to your   
cunny." grabbing one of her hands, he places it on her crotch and begins   
sliding her index finger up and down her slit before continueing, "Then   
you place your hand to your cunny and use your fingers to stimulate   
various areas. Sliding a finger along the slit between your labia is a   
good warmm-up." Stopping the movement of her index finger at the top of   
her slit, he places the tip of her finger firmly against her clit and   
starts moving it in circles, "or you can try rubbing your little   
clitty."

Starting to rub her clit of her own accord and not just from him   
manipulating her fingers, she exclaims, "It feels really good when   
Hana-chan rubs Hana-chan's clitty! What else can Hana-Chan do to   
pleasure Hana-chan?"

Pulling her finger away from her clit and sliding it down to her   
opening, he answers, "You can slide your fingers in and out of your   
vagina like a guy would do with his cock." before sliding the finger   
into her passage. As he slides her middle finger in next to her index   
finger, he adds, "If one finger isn't enough, you can add more. It's   
called masturbation when one plays with themselves like this, and for   
girls, it's often called fingering or petting the kitty."

Starting to finger fuck herself, sliding her ring finger inside her   
cunny without prompting and angling her hand so she can rub her clit   
with her thumb, she exclaims, "This feels even better than when   
Hana-chan rubbed Hana-chan's clitty."

Pulling his hand away to watch the little girl lose herself to the joys   
of masturbation, he is caught off guard when she sits up, climbs to her   
knees and turns to face him. Curious, he asks, "Is something wrong?"

One hand still furiously fingering her cunny, she uses her free hand to   
pull his legs out straight before straddling him. Grabbing his   
semi-rigid dick, she starts stroking him to full erection while saying,   
"Hana-chan likes petting the kitty, but it isn't enough! Hana-chan needs   
Onii-chan's cock inside Hana-chan!"

Once satisfied that he's hard enough, Hana spreads her opening and   
proceeds to impale herself on his member. Placing her hands on his   
shoulders, she quickly works herself into a frenzy, seeming to enter a   
trance as she rides his cock, chanting, "Cum Onii-chan Cum! Cum   
Onii-chan Cum! Flood Hana-chan's womb!" over and over again.

Her request is soon met as his cock erupts within her, but the little   
nymphet doesn't even slow down as spurt after spurt of hot seed is   
deposited within her as she rides his manhood. As he enters his   
refractory period, his pleas for her to stop fall on deaf ears, and the   
tight grip on his shoulders has rendered his arms too numb to try and   
pull her off of him.

By the time the energetic girl has worn herself out and collapses   
against his chest, mumbling, "Hana-chan loves Onii-chan." as she drifts   
off to sleep, he has completely run out of semen and even had a few dry   
ejaculations and is too tired himself to remove the sleeping girl from   
his abused manhood. As he regains feeling in his arms following the   
release of her deathgrip on his shoulders, he pulls the covers over the   
two of them and wraps his arms around her in a hug before letting sleep   
claim him as well.


End file.
